


When the Moon Rises

by imaginexwriter9



Series: The Adventures of Seth Hunter [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual aromantic character, Betrayals, Espionage, Gen, Greek and Roman Gods and Demigods, Heir of Artemis, Intrigue, Mild Cursing, Modern Weaponry, Mortal Involvement, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus, Possible Character Death, Possible torture, Psychological Warfare, Sadism, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginexwriter9/pseuds/imaginexwriter9
Summary: AU Surrounded by enemies both mortal and divine, Seth Hunter goes behind the scenes of the second Titan War. Facing danger and death at every curb, the heir of Artemis soon learns that honor is a small price to pay...Sequel to When the Moon Shines. Final segment. PJATO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan.





	1. Prologue: Sign of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At long last, here it is, the FINAL sequel of the Phases of the Moon series. Thank you all for your patience, effort, and diligence you've put in to reach this point, and all the support you've given for the previous sequels. This series would not have gotten this far without them and for each of you giving it a chance. As I mentioned in the beginning, this story is my attempt to prove how an OC driven story can be just as enjoyable as stories with canon protagonists. It is a shout-out against Mary and Gary-Sues (OC and canon alike) and those sappy clichés that have turned readers away from OC fanfics. I hope that when you've reached the end of this story, you will be more open-minded towards OCs, the underdog stories of fanfictions everywhere.
> 
> Just like what I've done in the third part, the prologue is technically a sneak peek of what occurs later in the story. The next chapter will take place shortly after the third part's conclusion.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. That credit belongs to the one and only Rick Riordan.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Percy's hands were  _shaking_.

He stood, shell-shocked, as he first took in the blood trailing down Stygian Iron, and then soaking into leather gloves. His sea green eyes couldn't blink as the assaulter swiftly took out his blood-stained dagger out of Will Solace, who crumbled to the ground soon after, his blue eyes still wide with shock and betrayal. A pool of red soon emerged beneath him as the attacker stepped over the unconscious body, and turned around, facing him straight on. There was something caught in his throat- his mouth was open, but nothing audible came out. His body seemed frozen, his mind paralyzed before he finally acknowledged that what he saw before him, had happened:

Seth Hunter stabbed Will Solace.

Annabeth's screams jostled him into action as another explosion erupted behind them. Instantly, Percy made a dive- securing Annabeth in his arms as a piece of burning rubble crashed onto the pavement. The two of them tumbled and rolled on the ground, and when Percy came to, he saw Seth turning his back, sprinting away and vanishing into the smoke.

He and Annabeth got back up. His first thought was to chase after the child of Artemis and demand answers, but then he saw Annabeth beside Will, who was rasping for breath, still alive but in grave need of medical help. He felt his heart ache when he saw Will's tear-stained face.

He didn't know what he should do.

"Don't move!" He heard Annabeth say frantically to Will. She had taken off her jacket, using it stop the blood flow, and then she addressed him. "Go after him, Percy! I'll contact Chiron.  _Go!_ "

Percy didn't need to be told thrice.

He heard Annabeth whispering words of encouragement when he took off, his lungs pumping for air as he quickly ran out of the ghastly wreckage. Police cars have surrounded the war-torn area, and a blockade was being set up as fire trucks and ambulances pulled into the parking lot. Worried parents were hovering over their injured children, and reporters were scrambling to get set up. Percy scanned for any sign of the culprit, until he spotted an auburn-haired teen moving past running spectators.

" _Seth!"_  Percy yelled, and sure enough, the older teen halted just the slightest moment, thus confirming his identity. The two of them locked gazes, his silver eyes unreadable when he started shoving past offended bystanders to get through faster. Percy ran towards the crowd.

He was pushing past bustling people, focused solely on Seth's retreating back until Percy was free. He stumbled a bit before picking up the pace. Cold air bristled against his sweaty face as he pushed his arms up and down, but no matter how much energy he'd put in, the distance between them didn't grow any shorter. Percy knew Seth was a great runner, but he didn't think he was this fast. The two of them raced down the sidewalk before Seth jaywalked onto the street. The lights had just turned green, and it was rush hour. Cars barely stopped to allow Seth and him pass, and numerous collisions followed as a result. Percy leaped over one car, colliding against the windshield before jumping onto another vehicle. He was forced to stop when a truck zoomed by, and when it did, Seth was nowhere in sight.

Percy stepped down on the sidewalk, ignoring pointed fingers and glares as he swerved about. He wasn't about to lose him.  _He won't lose him!_

A motorcycle roared past him, followed by an angry man in a helmet shouting curses. Percy snapped his head back to the motorcycle, his eyes widening when he saw Seth riding it and literally leaving him in the dust.

Something inside Percy snapped, and thinking quickly, he noticed that the streets were lined with fire hydrants. He surged forward, concentrating on the water that laid beneath the city streets. His hands tightening into fists as the nearby fire hydrants exploded. The scattered streams converged and pooled around the son of Poseidon. With a wave of his hand, Percy was lifted from the ground, and like a tidal wave, stormed his way down Lenox Avenue.

He spotted Seth Hunter zigzagging past cars. Percy could hear the number of car accidents and wire lines snapping behind him, and made sure to keep his attention to the front. He didn't want to see the devastation (and casualties) that was inevitably left behind by his stunt; he couldn't afford to get distracted. He would have to leave it up to the Mist to take care of it. Right now, his only goal was to stop Seth from escaping. As for what would happen next...Percy wasn't too sure. Hopefully, he'd figure it out when the time came.

It appeared that Seth noticed he was gaining on him. The engines roared even louder as Seth revved the speed up. Percy strained to maintain his control. He slowly lowered himself down, and when he was close enough, Percy leaped out and locked his arms around Seth's shoulders and neck. Seth gasped in alarm as he lost his grip on the motorcycle, and both of them were sent crashing against the ground. Percy winced as his body gained new bruises and cuts from each tumble, but he still kept his hold around Seth, who hissed like an angry cat and elbowed him hard on the chest.

Percy was forced to let go, but before Seth could get very far, he lunged for his feet. His best friend turned enemy kicked at him, even grabbing one of his dark daggers to swipe at his hands. He was forced to let go yet again, and as he got back on his feet and got Riptide into sword mode, Seth was already running down an alley.

He was in pursuit, his body still feeling the haggard effects of his power display earlier, but he pressed on. Percy saw Seth flipping over dumpsters and scaling the walls to gain an edge in speed. However, when they went down another path, it was a dead end; met with a back entrance of a shabby, abandoned apartment complex with fire stairs too high off the ground for either to reach.

At least, that was what Percy initially thought.

What he didn't expect was for Seth to have this long silvery stick suddenly emerge in his hands, the thing lengthening longer by the second. He saw the child of Artemis spin his new pole of silver, and like an expert pole-vaulter, heaved his whole body off the ground and launched himself up against the fire stairs. With a grunt, Seth successfully grabbed a rail and started going up the stairs two steps at a time. The silver pole he had in his hands had mysteriously disappeared.

Percy knew he wasn't going to catch up to Seth at this rate. So, he did the only thing he could do to slow him down. He ran towards the base and slashed one of the four metallic stands.

With its foundation jeopardized, the whole metal set started to creak and shake. Percy moved out of the way as the fire stairs came tumbling down, Riptide secured in his hand. He watched as Seth scrambled up the remaining stairs as the whole thing tilted and fell sideways. Instead of falling to the ground when the smoke cleared, Percy saw Seth hanging about, his dagger embedded into the wall. He gazed down at him steadily, and then Seth did something unexpected.

He _smirked_  at him, as if amused by what he had done.

Without a word, he brought out his other dagger and stabbed that into the wall as well, making his way up to a third story window slowly through brute force. Percy didn't stay by and watch. He slashed the locks over the back door and shoved his way in. The halls were narrow and filled with a musty odor as he searched the rooms until he found the main stairs.

After lots of running, Percy eventually got on the third floor. He rummaged the rooms, knocking down doors only to find them empty. He entered another room with no success, until he heard a crash in the room across his. He quickly ran to open the door...

...only to be greeted by Seth's incoming fist.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Percy dodged the brunt of the punch. Seth stumbled from the lack of impact, leaving himself open. He quickly took advantage of that by landing an underhanded punch at his stomach. Seth gasped, and he quickly surged back up and slammed a back kick at Percy's side. The air was knocked out of him as Percy fell forward. He managed to bring Riptide up to defend, but this time, Seth was ready for it.

The son of Poseidon gave a silent scream when Seth kicked Riptide out of his grasp, leaving his hand burning in pain. He heard Riptide clatter on the ground while his eyes struggled to keep up with Seth's continuous onslaught. He swerved his head instinctually to avoid the high kicks, only to get another hit land against his side. Percy leaped out of the way as Seth brought his other leg around, dodging yet another fatal kick to the face as he dropped down into a tumble. Seth yanked his foot out of the crumbled plaster before pursuing after him.

The child of Artemis maneuvered around the narrow hallway effortlessly- leaping up and using the walls to propel himself up for better openings. Percy could barely let himself breathe, much less try to talk sense into his friend, as he guarded against Seth's rapid kicks, who switched between both legs so quickly to aim from the left, right, or center. Percy could feel Riptide in his back-pocket, but Seth wouldn't let him reach for it- he attacked him with every chance he got, purposely making sure Percy didn't have time to draw his weapon. It took everything Percy picked up from his unarmed combat spars against Clarisse to guard against Seth's superior moves. His arms were likely bruised beyond recognition by now, and his sides and calves were sacrificed in favor of protecting his head. Finally, when Seth leaped up, his sea green eyes captured his opponent's mid-air movement and forced his body to arch back. Seth's eyes widened in surprise as his leg brushed the air above Percy's chest, and in that brief second, Percy lunged forward with his fist…

…only to have his fist caught by Seth's hand.

With his hand still caught, Seth rotated his whole body around, anchoring his hands against his outstretched arm to slam both legs against his head. Blood welled up in his mouth as the doubled-force of the impact made his body crash through a battered wall and into a dusty, brightly lit room.

After a couple agonizing moments, Percy forced himself up again. The side of his head was bleeding so profusely that he had to close one of his eyes. His breathes came out erratically, his balance unsteady, and he had a feeling one of his ribs was fractured. His hands fumbled for Riptide, which had returned to his pocket, and he quickly brought it out as Seth emerged from the billowing smoke. The sight of his sword made Seth pause for a bit, his silver eyes staring at his weapon too long to be mistaken for caution. Somehow, seeing the son of Artemis' sudden interest in Riptide made Percy uncomfortable.

Seth broke the silence. "You are quite an extraordinary demigod, Percy Jackson."

The compliment made him tense, and that wasn't the only thing making Percy uneasy. His heart was racing, and his hands shook around Riptide, his bruised fingers and arms not quite healed from Seth's earlier attacks. Most would brush off the feeling as a symptom of pain, but Percy knew better- this was a symptom of  _fear._  He hasn't felt this fear for a long time. He wasn't scared when they went into the Underworld. He wasn't scared when he faced Ares or Clare or Luke. He had felt fear when he met Kronos for the first time, but that fear was...understandable. Kronos was out of his league, and even the gods felt fear at the mere mention of the Titan Lord's name.

There was something about Seth that put him on edge, something that immediately made Percy's instincts scream danger and want to stay as far away as possible, which made absolutely no sense to him. Seth was just a demi- no.  _No, he wasn't!_ Seth is a clone of Artemis with no mortal blood in his veins, that's what Seth truly is. He wasn't a demigod like the rest of them, no matter how much Seth claimed to be. Had Percy's considerations blinded him from this fact? Made him underestimate Seth? He had made a fatal mistake- this battle wasn't between two demigods, where Percy could rely on his parentage to tip the scales. He should have proceeded with this fight with caution like he did with  _Ares,_ even more so, since he knew Seth wasn't as careless as the war god.

"You know," Seth continued, who started to circle around him slowly, his stance almost a replica of how Artemis approached Atlas before striking- stealthy, quiet, and  _predatory_. "…the last time that move was used, the opponent ended up with a severe concussion and had to be excused from his duties for  _a week._  He was a son of Ares too. To see you stand right back up to face me…" He smiled as he dusted off his shoulders. "Consider me impressed."

"More like you've lost your touch," Percy retorted. Instead of getting defensive, Seth chuckled.

"As always, your witty comebacks are gold," Seth said dryly, and the way he looked at Percy couldn't be mistaken as anything else but awe. "I can see why you get along with him so well."

"With who?" Percy said, puzzled. Seth only stared at him, and shook his head.

"You've got a nice sword there, Percy Jackson," Seth said with a chilling smile, "Riptide, I recall its name was? The sword that can morph into a pen, and return to its owner's pocket. Is Riptide your favorite weapon, Percy?" He tensed when the child of Artemis stepped forward. "You seem to look a lot more confident with that bronze toothpick in your hands. In fact, I can't recall a time you've used any other weapon besides Riptide. Could it be…that you're  _incapable_  without it?" *

Percy gritted his teeth, refusing to let Seth rattle him and went straight to the point. "You hurt Will, Seth."

"I did," he said easily.

"Why?" Percy demanded, and Seth sighed.

"I think you know why."

"I know you had nightmares," Percy said, "I know you had trouble sleeping because Kronos wouldn't leave you alone."

Seth frowned, looking displeased. "Thalia told you that, didn't she? She was the only one I confided in about my insomnia."

"Kronos is using you, Seth," Percy insisted. "Whatever he has promised, he's not going to keep it! You need to fight off his control-!"

"Kronos isn't controlling me, Percy," Seth murmured. "He doesn't need to control me to let me know what I desire, or convince me to fight for what I want."

"What do you want?" he demanded.

" _Revenge,"_ he answered, "and Lord Kronos will offer me plenty of that, Percy." Then, he stopped and relaxed his stance, placing a hand to his hip while another fumbled at his shirt collar. "I'm sure you'd love it if I stayed and chat with you some more, letting you bide more time for Annabeth and your friends to come get me, but I'm running on a tight schedule. You seem very disoriented, and I rather not see you pass out in front of me.

"So how about we strike a deal?" Seth asked rhetorically, "How about you let me leave freely and chose  _not_  to run after me, and in exchange, I won't knock you out to next week? What? You don't think I can do that? Look at yourself- your knees are shaking, you can barely hold your sword. I'm letting you walk out of this, Percy, allowing you to keep whatever pride you have left and end this duel with a stalemate. As your former friend, I  _strongly_  suggest you take it."

Former. Seth no longer saw him as his friend. Not anymore. The jig was up, but Percy still couldn't bring himself to believe that the child of Artemis, the first person to willingly accept him after his claiming, the one who fought beside him on Quests and Capture the Flag, the one he would confide his problems to, and the very first friend he made at Camp Half-Blood, would dismiss all that and betray Camp Half-Blood. Betray the gods. Betray their friends. Betray  _him_. All for his revenge against Artemis? It's true that Artemis shouldn't have condemned Seth's old family like that, but he thought Seth was past that when he rejected Luke's offer back then, and when he decided to come on the Quest to save Artemis. He thought Seth favored the company of all his friends at Camp instead of those traitors, who Seth had expressed deep contempt for many times.

Apparently not.

No matter what the practical side of his mind told him, Percy's emotions refused to accept it.  _"I don't believe you."_

Seth mistook his statement. "I make good on my promises, Percy. If nothing else, that part of me has never changed. I won't attack you if you choose to leave-!"

" _Not that!"_  Percy snapped. "I don't believe that the friend I knew would ever turn his back on his friends. I refuse to believe that revenge is more important to you than the bonds we shared! I also refuse to believe that everything I knew about you was faked –  _I don't believe it!_ "

Seth stiffened, his countenance less confident and more cautious when the son of Poseidon took a step forward, his sea-green eyes glinting with a new determination that brought strength back into his battered body. "This is your last warning, Percy –You are _hurt_ , and you will not last long against me like this. Return to your friends, and  _let me go_."

_Don't make me do this,_ his silver eyes seemed to plead before the emotion was filtered out again, returning to that foreign cold and calculated gaze. The drastic change left Percy baffled, and that dark feeling that chaffed at his nerves came at him at full force. His instincts were screaming at him to run, to take Seth's offer and never look back, but Percy chose to remain firm.

"If I am to return to my friends like you suggest," Percy began, his hands tightening around Riptide, "then  _you_  need to come with me, because you are my friend too, Seth, and I  _refuse_  to return alone without a fight!"

_I will not abandon you. Not when it isn't too late._

Seth smiled mirthlessly as he summoned a pair of silver knives, his body poised for an attack. "It's unfortunate you can't accept things my way, but I can't say this is unexpected."

Percy smiled back warily, his heart feeling heavier at each passing moment. "What can I say? I'm not good at following instructions. In fact, I hate following rules, no matter what good they are meant for."

"I can agree with that," Seth said easily, before seconds later, he moved—

…and Percy's mouth overflowed with blood.

-o-


	2. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth Hunter makes an awkward call and begins initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the delay! I've been very busy with life, and had a bit of writer's block. This chapter was originally supposed to be half the current length, but I decided to add what is supposed to be chapter 2 into this one to make up for the wait. To be clear, this chapter takes place a week after the end of the previous story, not the prologue.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"You want to  _what_?!"

Hunter sighed, and if he could, he would have rolled his (our) eyes.  _Think about it, Seth, if we pull through, then we would have a more believable story-!_

"It's too risky!" I argued, placing my backpack beside me after I sat down. There were still more people boarding the train from Penn Station to Greyhound. "I won't get called out this early!"

_Ye of no faith,_ Hunter grumbled.  _Seth, I know you're nervous, but iris-messaging Clare now and telling her our plans to join would demonstrate our trust and reliance on her, minimize chances of a fallout, and depending on how well it goes, she may even vouch for us. Out of everyone in the Titan Army, Clare knows you the best. If you fool her, then you'd have no problem fooling the rest of them._

"That's only if we manage to convince her," I hissed, keeping my voice down as another passenger walked past. "If we don't, then all of our plans are  _toast_  before we begin!"

_Did I ever mention how much of a pessimist you are?_

"I'm being careful," I argued, "which you can't seem to be, apparently."

_We're never going to get anything done if 'being careful' is your priority!_ Hunter snapped. _We're going to have that talk with Clare sooner or later, Seth, and I'd rather WE control that conversation in this safe environment than in an interrogation room!_

I winced, my jaw clenched tightly in discomfort. I knew exactly why Hunter felt we needed to speak with Clare, and what was worrying him. The Titans wouldn't treat me like any other initiate. They wouldn't welcome me, who has actively foiled their grand schemes  _twice_ , as easily as a stray demigod they coerced off the streets. I've rejected Luke and Clare's offers before, warded off Kronos for many nights, and was indirectly involved in getting Atlas back under his burden. Not to mention, the numerous missions I've completed for the gods under Walt and Lynetta's care. I could only hope the Titan Army didn't know about those.

Hunter feared that without someone on their side to vouch for us, the Titans would choose to kill us without any explanation on our part. His fear was understandable, and this scenario was something I've considered likely, if not for our prophecy. Half of our prophecy has yet to take place, and it has stated I would lose my 'mortal life'  _after_  I save old friends and foes, whoever they were. Seeing how I've yet to do that, or place the world under 'Death's flight'—the chances of us getting killed upon arrival was slim to none.

_Fair point,_ Hunter grudgingly accepted,  _but you forget something, Seth- prophecies are dictated by our actions and decisions, and they are prone to change in meaning. We could also save these friends and foes in a cell? As for that 'Death's flight'? That could be synonymous to a deadly plague and disease we help spread in a prison block-!_

"Alright, I get it!" I said too loudly, causing a couple nearby passengers to look at me strangely. I sheepishly looked away from their prying eyes, and kept my gaze on the glass. The train has started to move.  _Is there no other option? Can't this wait until after we reach Louisville?_

_It's best that we do this before,_ Hunter said,  _we don't want Clare wondering how we figured out one of their base locations. When we talk to her, we should also question where we should join up, and Clare would more than likely suggest some building in Louisville as the closest destination. We need to get this confrontation out of the way as quickly as possible, Seth, when we still hold the advantage. Once we get in contact with the Titan Army, we won't have it anymore._

I nodded. That made sense, unfortunately.  _Okay, fine. So how should we do this? We can't exactly iris-message her right in front of all these mortals. We also need a credible story._

_We'll use the restroom,_ Hunter suggested, and after I excuse myself and did just that, he continued,  _as for the credible story, we already have one._

"What would that be?" I muttered, locking the door and applying some Mist to obscure and mask our upcoming conversation.

_The most convincing lies are the ones closest to the truth,_ Hunter said sagely.  _Just act like how you were before you knew the truth about Artemis. Oh, also mention how the campers are treating you badly after your claiming, like how nobody understands you and whatnot and you'll get Clare's sympathy too._

"You make it sound so easy," I grumbled, suddenly recalling my last meeting with Artemis, who wasn't the only one struggling to leave the other. She had wanted to take me back to Walt's place, but I refused, for both of our sakes. Our departure still left me feeling bittersweet. "Why don't you talk to her instead, Hunter? You're the better liar."

_You sound so proud,_ Hunter deadpanned.  _No, Seth, it must be you. Like I said before, Clare knows you very well. If my talk with Katie Gardner was anything to go by, then Clare is just as likely to notice something is off if she speaks with me. I…don't have enough confidence to pull off being 'you' – if that makes any sense._

Oh gods, I hated it when his logic was sound. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Hunter laughed,  _No one can compare. Anyway, let's start. Just know that I'm right here with you. I'll help you out when you need me to._

"Right," I mumbled, and then realized one crucial fact. "How are we supposed to conjure a rainbow in a restroom?"

_Leave that to me,_ Hunter said before I felt him take control of our body.

I watched, mesmerized, as his (my) hands quickly summoned a small bowl, hand mirror, white paper, tape roll, and flashlight. Hunter filled the bowl halfway with water on the sink, taped the piece of paper on the large mirror and submerged the hand mirror at an angle before giving me control once more.

_Point the flashlight at the hand mirror and a rainbow should appear on the white paper,_ Hunter instructed. I was still gaping at his quick setup. Where did he even pull these materials from?!

"How did you even…?"

I could imagine Hunter rolling his eyes now.  _It's a small matter of optics, Seth. Were you not paying attention when Lynetta was going over visible light and reflective and refractive angles? Shame on you._

"You're insane," I said in disbelief.

_If it makes you feel any better, I had a lot of time to think about these things when I wasn't speaking to you,_ Hunter admitted.  _One of these things was how I can conjure up rainbows for Iris Messaging in various kinds of locations._

"I'm curious what else you were thinking about," I said bluntly.

_I'm sure you are,_ Hunter dismissed,  _now quit delaying the inevitable and get talking!_

Hesitating, I turned on the flashlight and adjusted the direction as needed. Sure enough, a small rainbow emerged onto the white paper. I took out a drachma from my pocket, and uttered the standard prayer.

" _Oh goddess, please accept my offering_ ," I whispered, tossing the coin in. The drachma disappeared once it hit the rainbow, and very quickly a shimmering screen started to flicker. " _Show me Clare Evergreen_."

I swallowed in anticipation as the small screen flickered once more, and a figure started to appear. I sucked in a breath when my eyes saw Clare, who was seated at a long empty table, a meal before her and a fork in her hand. She looked different from last I saw her; her long golden-brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail was now cut at shoulder length, and her light skin seemed tanner. Her green eyes narrowed in concentration at some newspaper she was reading while she chewed. I quickly recalled that Clare was an early riser. She hasn't noticed me yet.

That quickly change when I called,  _"Clare!"_

I sensed Hunter's amusement at making Clare so startled that she choked on what she was eating and dropped her fork in shock. She swerved her head about, trying to find out who had snuck up on her before her gaze landed on me. The silence was nerve-wrecking as the two of us just stared at each other. I was still struggling what I should say next while Clare looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

That silence was broken when I tried to greet her the best I could. "It's been a long time, Clare."

Clare didn't say anything at first, and continued to eye me suspiciously. She swallowed down her food, and deciding that I was who she thought I was, she finally spoke.

" _Seth_ ," she said quietly, adjusting her shoulders a bit, "I didn't expect you to call."

_What do you want?_ Her stern eyes silently demanded.

"How are you?" I began awkwardly, and when Clare looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I specified, "I-I mean, last time we met, you and I weren't exactly, um, on good terms so…"

_Oh, my gods,_ Hunter groaned,  _just cut to the chase! The clock's ticking!_

Apparently, Clare was of the same mind. " _Why are you calling me, Seth?"_ She was frustrated, struggling to hold back her protests. "You  _never_  bothered before, so why now? If you tell me this is some social call or you're trying to get me implicated-!"

"It's not like that!" I said quickly. "Things haven't been going well on my side, and…and I guess you were right after all." Clare blinked in surprise.

"Right about… _what_?" Clare asked.

"A lot of things," I began carefully, my eyes downcast, "like getting ostracized after a claiming, getting those sneers and looks from people who think they know what it's like." I risked a glance, and realized that Clare was listening very intently, and I took that as a good sign.

"I want a place to belong," I told her honestly, taking Hunter's advice. "That's why I always tried so hard, you know? I wanted to make friends who understood me, who would stand by my side against all odds. I wanted a fresh start after  _that_  happened, and I thought that if I worked hard, tried to go beyond what they expected out of me, then I would gain their acceptance despite what my heritage is." I sighed and shook my head before asking her, "do you get what I'm saying?"

She nodded tentatively, and that earned me a cheer from Hunter. "Working hard isn't everything, Seth. If someone has already developed their opinion of you, then it would take more than sweat and tears to change that opinion. It isn't worth it."

I sighed, "Yeah, I found that out the hard way after being forced to save Artemis-!"

"Wait," Clare said, confused, "what do you mean by ' _forced_ '?"

_Nice,_ Hunter complimented.  _You've got her now, Seth. Now reel her in._

"I guess you didn't know," I said, "I never wanted to join that Quest to start with. Phoebe, another one of Artemis' hunters, was supposed to be there, but she had a mishap and couldn't make it…"

Thus, I began to inform Clare of my disastrous claiming (which earned me some indignant outbursts on my behalf), my quarrel against Zoe and the hunters, and finally my reasons for joining the Quest in the end despite my 'hatred' against Artemis. I also made sure to stress the fact that I didn't like owing favors to understate my loyalty towards Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy especially, since I knew Clare didn't like him. Our conversation went on for so long that I had to toss in another three drachmas to lengthen the call.

"So," Clare said after I finished, "you did your duty. You rescued that horrible goddess and even saw Olympus. From what I heard, Thalia Grace was made the Hunters' lieutenant while the golden trio are back together, no doubt showered with compliments, but what about you? What did  _you_  get in the end?"

I gave a mirthless laugh. I knew exactly what to say about this part of the story. "I got  _nothing._  Artemis still treated me coldly as usual, and her brother still gives me those warning glares like he's expecting me to slip up any second. Camp wasn't much different. Other than getting a cabin all to myself, nothing else changed. I'm still seen as an anomaly, something abnormal, and my 'friends' joined the bandwagon. In the end, it really wasn't worth it."

"What did you expect?" she asked.

"Not much," I admitted, "but I would have appreciated a simple 'thank you', but I guess even that is too much to ask for."

"Is that why you left?" she said suddenly. Noticing my confusion, she clarified, "you were absent from Camp Half-Blood for approximately ten months. What were you doing during that time?"

Instantly, I was suspicious. "How did you know about that?" Was it true after all? That there was indeed a spy working for Kronos at camp?!

"It doesn't matter," Clare dismissed. "So, what were you doing?"

_Help me, Hunter!_

_Don't panic,_ Hunter urged,  _tell her a half-truth- that you've been traveling around and honing your skills, but don't mention Walt, Lynetta, or any missions we received from the gods. Oh, and don't mention the Romans either._

I quickly agreed. "I felt like my skills were stagnating, like there was nothing else Camp Half-Blood could offer to help me improve. I got permission from Chiron to leave and travel around America for a while, visit some nice cities, and fought off some monsters as necessary-!"

"That's nice," Clare cut in, looking a bit bored, "but why are you calling me now? You've realized I was right about them, and you could have called me much earlier, instead…" She broke off suddenly when the train came to a halt, causing me to lose my footing and draw unwanted attention. "Seth,  _where are you_?"

I was sheepish. "The restroom. On a train, to be precise. You know, for traveling around?"

I held my breath when Clare's face drew a blank, like she had no idea what to think of this.

"Clare," I said carefully. My time was up. All the meandering about the bush and catching up could only do so much to delay the true purpose of this Iris-Message, and I silently prayed to the Fates to look upon me favorably. "I don't know what to do. I am at a loss, Clare, and I feel like I…like I no longer have any purpose. My friends were not who I thought they were, Artemis and her Hunters couldn't care less about me, and I have no home to return to. You're the only one I can rely on, Clare. Please, if our friendship meant  _anything_  to you- help me out this once."

Clare was silent, pondering through my words carefully. I had tucked my hands behind my back, my fingers digging into my cold sweaty palms in trepidation. I also sensed Hunter feeling the same way. If Clare refused to help me or give me the offer I hoped she would make, and I arrive at one of their bases despite this, then I would be in one Hades of trouble. I didn't like leaving things to chance or good luck (those could only take you so far) and I have a bad feeling I'd spent my fair share of those already.

At last, Clare finally replied, "I've already made this offer to you twice, and you've rejected them both times because of those friends of yours but…because I value the past we shared, I will offer it again one last time."

My silver eyes widened, and I already knew what she was about to say. I could hear Hunter giving a victorious cheer, but my hands still haven't loosened their grip. I couldn't relax, not until the end.

" _Would you like to join the Titan Army, Seth?"_  Clare said at last. "They will offer you purpose, a place to belong- just as you've always wanted. They reward those with power and talent, and I know you have plenty of that, Seth. You will be appreciated, recognized, and given your fair share."

Instead of agreeing immediately, which would make me suspicious, I decided to act hesitant. "T-the Titans? You do realize that I've rejected Luke's offer of joining before, and how I also ignored Kronos and participated on those Quests- would they still accept me despite what I've done?"

"That's true, but if you are willing to join our cause, the Titans wouldn't turn you away. Well," Clare backtracked, "at least, if you were to complete initiation anda couple  _more_  tests of loyalty, then they should have no problems officially recognizing your membership."

"Um, tests of loyalty?" I repeated, sounding worried. I was never told about those, but when I thought about it, it should have been expected.

Clare nodded. "It will be difficult, but as long as you truly wish to dedicate your service to the Titans, then they shouldn't deter you." When I was quiet for too long, she prodded, "What do you say?"

_Say yes,_ Hunter urged.  _You've got it! Come on, say it!_

"Are you happy?" I suddenly blurted, ignoring Hunter's incredulity and the sound of his hand smacking his forehead, and muttered something about wasting time on idle chatter before he excused himself out. Clare looked surprised by the question. "I meant what I said when I asked if you were doing well. So, are you?"

Clare smiled, and her green eyes softening in that dim light. For a moment, I could almost believe I was seeing my best friend, the one who resided in Cabin Four and enjoyed tending to the strawberry fields and walking under the evergreen shade of the Southern Woods of Camp Half-Blood. The same friend who looked forward to our spars, and agonized over upcoming class exams and cabin inspections. The Clare I knew was still there, and it was up to me to bring her back to the gods, away from the Titans' toxic influence. I had to believe she was still redeemable, lest Hunter decided to strip Clare of that opportunity.

"I am," she said, and it saddened me to hear how genuine she sounded, "and I would also be happy if…if you would accept my final offer? I've missed what we've had, Seth. We were partners once."

"Yeah, I missed you too," I murmured, closing my eyes briefly, and when I looked up, my gaze no longer wavered. I knew what I had to do, and I would do whatever it took to see it through to the end, or die trying. "I'll trust you on this, Clare. I'll join the Titans."

"You won't regret it!" Clare said quickly, her face expressing unfathomable joy. Her earlier cold demeanor quickly replaced by something far more pleasant, giving me a slight whiplash. "Now, I doubt you know where any of our initiations take place."

"I was hoping you would tell me," I said, recalling Hunter's advice.

"You mentioned you were on a train?"

"Yeah, I just left Penn Station."

Clare frowned, "the one in New York?"

"I was visiting my late family's grave," I explained, and that would have been the truth if this happened a week ago. "I felt like I needed to pay them my respects before I went traveling again. I didn't go to Long Island."

"And it's just you?" she asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, "there's no one with me, Clare, and I'm kind of lying low. I don't want to catch any attention from the gods or the stray monsters around here."

"Alright," Clare said, "I suppose I could give you a list of directions to the closest base, but be aware that the base is always watched and guarded."

I rolled my eyes. "Clare, I'm telling the truth.  _I am alone._  This isn't a trick to get you to reveal your bases."

Clare shrugged, "Hey, it's just a little warning to tell you not to go in swinging and kicking. You'll lose if you did. Make sure to cooperate and everything will be fine. I'd hate to hear about how you died yet again."

"Oh, trust me," I said with a forced smirk, "I don't plan on dying."

We ended our iris-message after I correctly recited back the instructions Clare gave me, and exchanged a couple of good-byes. Just as predicted, Clare gave me the address located within Louisville, Kentucky, confirming Athena's source of information and good will. When I returned to my seat, Hunter was heard once more.

_You believe she has a chance,_ Hunter said flatly, referring to my previous thoughts about Clare's redemption.

_Everyone deserves a chance, Hunter,_ I thought back,  _the world isn't so hopeless that we'd always have to resort to lies and cruelty._

_Artemis was a rare case, Seth,_ Hunter insisted,  _not everyone would willingly admit their wrongs and turn a new leaf. The sooner you fix that naïve thinking, the better off you'll be._

I clenched my teeth irritably. Right now, my counterpart's current mood-swing was  _Roman_ , in which he would be a complete cynic, worship cold-hearted logic above all else, and work in a strict militaristic manner befitting his heritage. This mood swing, as opposed to being easy-going or child-like, was the one I was most wary of, since ' _Roman Hunter'_  had no qualms against fighting dirty, and committing murder.

_What makes you think you know better than me, Hunter?_ I said, unwilling to back down.  _You don't know Clare as well as I do._

_It's because I don't know her that well that I could approach this at an objective angle,_ Hunter pointed out.  _You CANNOT treat Clare like how she was before. She is an enemy. A traitor. More importantly, she is unpredictable and very dangerous. Do you remember how many times she has HURT you, Seth?!_

Hunter's anger and thirst for revenge for the times Clare had nearly killed me remained strong and unerring. He wanted payback; he wanted to make her bleed and suffer. The mental images from his horrific desires he inadvertently flickered about my mind made me flinch.

_Let me worry about Clare,_ I said sternly,  _she has been very helpful so far, and it was YOUR idea to contact her in the first place. So please, do control your whims and settle down. I do not want to be plagued by nightmares while I rest._

Thankfully, Hunter relented without protest.  _Then be sure to rest as much as you can, Seth. It may be the most peaceful break we'll have in a while._

-o-

Churchill Downs, home of the Kentucky Derby, was a tourist attraction I would have loved to visit any other day. The tall pointed spires and elegant white siding wrapped around the famous racing track, and I could easily picture a crowd of fans screaming in those stands, which were now occupied by a few demigods and monsters who were spread out erratically. There were even more monsters on the green, with a couple initiates in front of a registration table beside them. It took all the control I possessed and mastered under Walt's training to remain calm and trudge forward confidently, despite wanting to run and never look back.

_I can do this,_ I thought, chanting the phrase over and over like a mantra.  _I am not an heir- I am a renegade. I'm here because I HATE her, and I want to get my REVENGE on her. St. Clair's Orphanage is no more, it burned to the ground. Artemis was the one who sentenced them to death and betrayed me first. I hate Artemis and her Hunters, I hate everything the gods stand for, and I hate being a pawn. I…I should believe this. I MUST believe it…!_

_Would you rather I handle this part, Seth?_ Hunter interrupted.  _I can do it if you're afraid of slipping up?_

_Thank you, but no,_ I said,  _I need to go through this myself. I must accept the situation now or else my cover's veracity will not last. Our allies are counting on us, Hunter, whether they know it or not._

_If you insist,_ Hunter relented,  _but do remember to BREATHE, Seth. You're shaking._

Shoving my trembling hands into my pockets, I denied his claim too quickly.  _I'm not._

_Uh huh,_ Hunter muttered,  _look, Seth, your resolve is admirable, and no one will blame you if you're scared-!_

_Scared?_ I thought, forcing out a scoff. I was currently standing in line behind another initiate, waiting to register.  _Seth Hunter does NOT get scared._

_And now you're talking in third person,_ Hunter deadpanned, before I sensed his amusement,  _Hehe, THIRD person! You, me, and a THIRD person?_ His horrible taste in jokes made me forget the current predicament.

_Now's not the time,_ I scowled while the monster disguised as a young man asked for my name. "Seth Hunter."

The monster looked taken aback. " _Seth Hunter?_  The child of Artemis?" His blatant surprise and pointed look added on to the irritation I felt towards Hunter.

"Yeah, so what?" I said without thinking, struggling to hear myself speak over the Roman's obnoxious laughter.  _Stop laughing!_

_Come on, Seth, you gotta admit it's funny!_ Hunter snickered.  _Or PUNNY._

_You just set a new standard for LAME, Hunter,_ I thought back, and I unknowingly made the monster back away from my glare, fearful of my bad mood.  _I pour out my insecurities and instead of sympathizing, you laugh at a lame pun. How inconsiderate can you get?_

"A-alright, um, just sign your name on this line, and here's your card," the monster said. I did so absentmindedly, and quickly pocket the red card. I barely heard him say to go through the last door on my right, too occupied with my counterpart to notice my surroundings.

_It's not inconsiderate if I just helped you,_ Hunter pointed out while I stepped through the door and walked up a set of stairs.

I rolled my eyes.  _Helped me? You did no such-!_ I blinked, and suddenly I realized that I was already in the stands, seated not too far away from a couple initiates, who either looked at me curiously or tried to avoid my gaze. I had gone through registration without knowing it.

"Oh, my gods," I said aloud. I wondered if I was in shock. "Did you just….?"

_You're welcome,_ Hunter said cheekily, and I could already imagine that cocky smirk on his face.  _You so OWE me one after this._

I groaned as I sat down, my palms against my face.  _Don't ever do that again, Hunter. What if that monster got offended and didn't let me through?_

_I think he was more terrified of YOU getting offended than him,_ Hunter recalled, still sounding very pleased,  _and he should be, if he's heard about what we could do._ I couldn't help but notice how ominous that sounded.

_You think he's heard about us?_

_Well, he did seem a tad more nervous after he heard our name,_ Hunter pointed out.  _We're getting some well-deserved recognition._

_That's not a good thing, Hunter,_ I protested,  _we don't want any monsters getting apprehensive of us and alerting the Titans of our past deeds. I doubt we'd be favored if they knew we were cutting down their allies not too long ago._

_Did I ever mention how much of a pessimist you are?_

"I've been told," I mumbled, before turning to analyze my peers.

There weren't that many of them, which was a good thing. I didn't recognize any of them, and any auras I did recognize were mostly those belonging to non-Olympians. There was a group of Hecate's kids huddled together, a couple of Nike kids, and a daughter of Iris texting off to the side with a son of Morpheus, who struggled to stay awake. The daylight started to wane as a few more initiates joined the stands: a son of Hebe, a daughter of a minor deity I didn't recognize, and lastly, a dark-haired boy who…didn't have an aura?

Before I could investigate this anomaly further, a brown-haired teen, who was yet another son of Hecate, emerged from inside and called for our attention.

"Welcome, new recruits, to our esteemed army!" he exclaimed with pride, his gaze lingering on each of us briefly before continuing, "My name is  _Alabaster Torrington,_ and as your senior officer, I am here to guide you all to your initiation. Follow me."

_Here goes nothing,_ Hunter thought, and I agreed. I made sure to wait for all the other initiates to go in front of me, including that aura-less boy before joining them at the rear. As Hunter, I had trouble detecting legacies from a distance compared to demigods, whose auras were much more apparent than their second-generation peers. Usually, when this happened, all I needed was to stand next to a legacy, and slowly but surely, I would detect their source of divinity with ease. Yet despite how close I was standing beside the kid, I still didn't detect it. The boy truly had no aura whatsoever, and that could only mean one thing.

The boy was a mortal.

While I pondered over how a mortal got mixed up into this mess, Alabaster led all of us into what looked like a diner hall. There were rows of chairs and tables pushed to the side to make room, and there were a couple of TVs hanging above a bar. I noticed immediately a large black cloth that had been draped over the center of the south wall, with four dracaenas guarding it. I wondered what laid behind it.

That curiosity was put to rest when Alabaster ordered the dracaena to pull away the cloth, and I gasped at the sight of a large dark  _hole-_ there were these reddish veins and tendrils at the edges, and the air coming out of it smelled foul. This may be the first time I was seeing it, but I've heard enough from Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's firsthand experiences to know  _exactly_  what I was looking at.

"This is one of many entrances into the  _Labyrinth_ ," Alabaster confirmed, "it spans throughout the United States, and we have been using it as our primary means of travel. That's why, it is important that each of you acquire the skills to navigate its many paths. Your task is to make sure you arrive at the John Hancock building in Chicago two weeks from now. If you miss the deadline, then you have failed initiation.

"But beware of the Labyrinth," Alabaster warned, "for it is no ordinary maze. It is a living creature, designed by the late Daedalus to safeguard his secrets, and it is filled with traps, dead-ends, and creatures you imagine in nightmares. Time is skewed, and things are not always what they appear.

"It is recommended that you all travel in groups," he instructed, "you may also travel in pairs, or alone if you wish; it doesn't matter- As long as you show up at the Hancock building before the deadline, you pass."

Predictably, there was a lot of whispering going on after that. I overheard a couple initiates deciding to travel with their friends (an appropriate choice) or asking around for a partner. I've already decided what I planned to do when Alabaster spoke up once more.

"Of course, this initiation is more than just passing and failing," the son of Hecate added. "The Titan Army values teamwork, leadership, and  _competition_. If your group passes, and happen to arrive earlier than another group, then your group will receive better rewards _._ The rewards will be split evenly among you, which means that a person traveling alone will receive  _more_ rewards and honors than a group member that arrives at the same time."

"What are the rewards?" a girl asked. I was unsurprised to know she was a daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory. Based on my previous encounters with them, children of Nike  _lived_  on competition, and they would fight with every ounce they got to secure the best rewards.

Alabaster grinned, "Money and power, to name a few. That is what each of you would gain if you pass initiation. As for how much you will get for each, that depends on you. Before entering the Labyrinth, you will each hand me your red card and I will register your name and any members you chose to travel with together. This is done to keep track of how many of you are in the maze, as well as to help us calculate the rewards. I will also be placing a small enchantment on each of you to signify your affiliation with the Titan Army. We wouldn't want any recruits mistaken for our enemies. Any questions?" A guy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What if we decided to group up with another person while in the maze? Will the rewards we get differ?"

"Good question," Alabaster muttered, "and yes, your amount will differ if another person emerges out of the Labyrinth with your registered group."

"And what if you lose a member of your group?" the guy asked again.

Alabaster clenched his jaw tightly. "Then that member's share will be split evenly among the rest of their team, but make no mistake," he warned, before the whispering started, "the Titans do not encourage backstabbing. If they witness any of you committing this heinous act, then you will not receive any rewards."

_No rewards,_ Hunter repeated,  _but also no punishments._ My eyes narrowed at that implication.

_We will do no such thing!_ I hissed back.

_I never said I would,_ Hunter snapped, irritated by my assumption,  _but just because I won't, it doesn't mean the others won't either. I'm saying we need to be careful, Seth. Alabaster also mentioned the Titans need to serve as WITNESS for this crime to bear any punishment. If someone were to do this unseen, then there will be no loss for the perpetrator._

_Oh,_ I thought, suddenly mortified.  _I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean it like that-!_

_Forget it,_ Hunter dismissed.  _We're going to try avoiding the others anyway. We've decided to go alone, right?_

_Yeah,_ I answered.  _It'll be tough, but I trust our tracking skills will give us an advantage, as well as our ability to detect auras. We aren't called the Huntress' heir for nothing._

_You also got me as your partner,_ Hunter said proudly. I chuckled softly.

_Of course, Hunter. I didn't forget._

"What about you?" one of the guys had asked Alabaster. "Are you also going in the Labyrinth?"

Predictably, Alabaster shook his head. "I've already passed my initiation, and there are matters I need to attend to that I can't waste time on. Any other questions?" When he received none, Alabaster went and stood beside the entrance. "Then I expect to see most of you in Chicago in two weeks. Your initiation begins  _now_."

Once Alabaster dropped the mic, every initiate began to seek out their partners. Although my mind was set on going alone, I chose not to go up immediately and decided to stick around and check out how my new rivals were going to attempt this challenge. It wouldn't make a difference if I went in first or last due to the Labyrinth's skewed time lapses. I noticed the two children of Nike have paired up and went in first, followed by a trio of Hecate children, and then the daughter of Iris with the son of Morpheus, joined with the son of Hebe. More demigods I didn't care to name also went up in groups or pairs. I also noticed that the mortal had tried many times to unsuccessfully snag a partner, which was a surprise. The boy was obviously clear-sighted, and his eyes would prove invaluable against the Labyrinth's Mist-ridden traps. At least, that was what I heard from Percy when he convinced Rachel Dare to join them on the Quest.

But these initiates didn't know that. Most of them have never stepped foot within Camp Half-Blood, and news of Rachel Dare's vital role during the Battle of the Labyrinth must not have gained much momentum or popularity for the spies to pick up on. She was the invisible hero, I realized, and briefly, I regretted not seeking her out and thanking her properly before I left.

I was broken out of my thoughts, when two demigods, a son of Iris and a daughter of Nemesis, came over and asked who I was, or more specifically, my godly parent.

"I'm going alone," I told them, refusing to answer their inquiry. If they knew I was related to Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, they would never leave me be.

Unfortunately, the daughter of Nemesis proved to be very persistent. "There's more safety in numbers, and we could always use an archer." She looked at the bow and quiver of arrows behind my back before returning my stare.

"I'm going alone," I insisted, "if you want another member, then you're better off asking that kid other there." I motioned my head towards the mortal, who has failed to convince an older teen to team up with him. There weren't many initiates left.

The girl made a face. "That kid is a  _mortal_."

"So?" I said, suddenly getting defensive. "Just because he's mortal, it doesn't mean he's weak."

"Let it go, Hailey," the son of Iris interrupted, narrowing his blue eyes at me. "He thinks he's too good for us. We'll make it on our own, and get a bigger share of the rewards."

"Darren!" Hailey hissed.

"You better move along then," I said sarcastically, "I'd hate to keep you from your prizes."

Darren glowered at me a second more, but he didn't rise to my bait. Instead, he looked away sharply and headed towards Alabaster, and given no choice, Hailey quickly followed her friend. The two of them handed over their red cards, and disappeared into the Labyrinth.

Now that most of the groups were formed, and I've got an idea of who I was up against, I finally took out my red card and walked over to the entrance, intent on starting my initiation. Unfortunately, I was intercepted by the mortal, who was starting to look desperate. My delay allowed the last three demigods to hand over their cards to Alabaster first, leaving me as the only option left.

"Can we be partners?" he asked me, looking very out of breath. "You're the last chance I've got to pass initiation." My sensitive nose could pick up the amount of sweat he was releasing, making me very uncomfortable. I noticed Alabaster was scrutinizing me, wondering what I was going to do.

I sighed, and decided to humor him. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Ricky."

"I've been wondering, Ricky," I said, "what is a  _mortal_ like you doing here?"

"H-how can you tell I'm mortal?" Ricky said in surprise. "I haven't said anything."

I shrugged, "Well, other than hearing about it from another initiate, I notice you don't carry any celestial weapons, and the way you hold yourself," I muttered, glancing down at his lanky frame, "doesn't seem to speak of any strenuous training or signs of ADHD; your eyes would be wandering restlessly if you did, but it was mainly your lack of an aura that gave you away the moment I saw you."

"A-aura?"

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed. "Anyway, why should I partner with you, Ricky? You see what this place truly is, right? If you value your life, it's better to turn back now while you still can."

"But I have  _nothing_  to turn back to!" Ricky protested. "It's the reason why I'm here. I've seen these monsters nearly all my life, and I've seen demigods like you fighting them in the streets! I've been labeled insane, and I've had my fill of institutions and foster homes! I don't belong in the mortal world, and the Titans can give me what I need to join yours-!"

"Let's get one thing straight here," I interrupted, my mood turning foul, " _I don't care_  about what happened to you. I don't care about your life story or why you've got a big chip on your shoulder. You had a hard life, so what?  _You're not the only one!_  You are mortal, and that means your capabilities are less than subpar. You are  _useless_  to me, mortal, and I have no need of your eyes to help me pass."

I shoved past the stunned mortal without a glance, and handed my card to Alabaster, who took it without question, and began the enchantment. Hunter, meanwhile, gave an impressed whistle.

_Well, I'll be damned,_ Hunter said,  _you sounded like me for a moment there. I couldn't have hit the reality button any harder than you did into that poor bastard._

_It pisses me off when people think they've got it so hard, then they are excused for their inadequacy,_ I answered,  _besides, I'm doing the kid a favor by preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life._

_And it's also one less enemy for our side to worry about,_ Hunter pointed out.

I almost smirked.  _Exactly._

Eventually, Alabaster was finished with his enchantment, and without further ado, my new journey into the backstage of the second Titanomachy began.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just some more insight on why Seth was so harsh on the mortal OC – just like what Seth told Hunter, he dislikes people who can't see above their own problems, and thus, makes everything about themselves. In a way, Seth was also describing how he was like before Apollo and Artemis told him the truth. It's kind of a roundabout way of Seth expressing his self-loathing.
> 
> Seth is in no way prejudiced towards mortals. I had him praise Rachel Dare for her efforts earlier in the chapter to deny this discrimination, and he is only cold towards Ricky because he is a potential enemy, and he also hopes Ricky to turn back for his own good. Seth hates traitors as much as Hunter does, which is why he sounds like his counterpart.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, opinions, and predictions in your comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. Into the Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth Hunter tries to navigate the Labyrinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support! As you can tell, I've been very busy with life lately, and encountered writer's block many times since the last time I updated. I even had to rewrite a portion of this chapter since I didn't like how it turned out.  
> Anyway, I thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The accounts I received of the Labyrinth did not do it justice.

During my last visit to Camp Half-Blood, when I asked my friends of what it was like inside the maze, they all agreed that the atmosphere in it was so horrifically overwhelming that they would never go back if given a choice. Annabeth had confided how she tried to navigate the maze depending on the surrounding age-value, meaning that the older parts would lead closer to the maze's center, the origin and site of Daedalus' workshop. Her strategy made sense, and it was one I would follow if I hadn't spoken to my friends beforehand, because much to their surprise, the workshop looked closer to a futuristic tech lab than an ancient mancave. Knowing this, I immediately tossed out that practicality, and decided to work with my instincts, praying that the abilities I inherited from Artemis would help me overcome the infamous Labyrinth's obstacles.

My friends claimed that it was hard to see in the Labyrinth, but with my blessed eyesight, I was able to see the Labyrinth in its entirety. With these red and pinkish veins sprawled all over its surfaces, the surrounding walls resembled a monster's innards more than actual barriers. The ground felt so mushy and wet that I wished I wore rainboots instead of sneakers. I swallowed uncomfortably when my next step made another loud  _squelch,_ and with difficulty, I tried to focus on finding my way out and not on how soaked my socks have gotten.

Aside from the misleading visual cues, the smell was just as awful – the humid air was smothering, and there was this odor that reminded me of the expired milk and eggs I forgot to throw out while at Walt's. Lynetta eventually found out about that and proceeded to scold me for a solid ten minutes before guilt-tripping me into cleaning out the entire refrigerator for the rest of the day, all while having on nose pincers. That memory, despite being insignificant and unfavorable, made me feel warmer. It reminded me of how much I came to enjoy Lynetta and Walt's company and how I vowed to use their training to survive and for the good of Camp Half-Blood. It reminded me why I was going through these circumstances, as well as how much time I've already wasted over needless worries.

I hurried my pace, my quiver of arrows shifting about on my back with familiarity while I concentrated on what's ahead. We were given two weeks to reach a destination that would have ordinarily taken less than six hours. It felt like only an hour had past since I entered the maze, but I knew from second-hand experience that time was skewed and rarely judged accurately. A day could have gone by already and I wouldn't know it. Every minute counted, and I wasn't going to waste it. My stay at the Lotus Casino taught me that much at least.

So far, I've yet to encounter anyone in the maze, be they monsters, recruits, or stray demigods. What I did encounter, however, were a bunch of highly mechanized traps, hidden out of sight unless triggered, and that was what I saw thirty meters ahead. It was a spiked pit, spreading ten feet across, its tips coated with this strange white paste, probably something toxic. Talk about overkill. Holding in my breath, I sped up and gained enough momentum to walk sideways until my feet reached solid ground on the other side. I moved on, not once looking back.

I kept running like this for a while, dodging spikes, hidden crossbows, and a horde of monsters I sensed behind a closed door. My goal was to head north (since, geographically, Illinois was north of Kentucky), and I treated the sudden chilly air as a good sign. The veiny walls and mushy ground were also replaced with stone walls and paved tiles. I've reached a different section of the Labyrinth, and whether that was good news or not, I would eventually find out.

 _Hunter, how's our time?_ I asked, crouching down by an obscured corner, keeping out of sight in case of unwanted interferences. With my adrenaline down, I also realized how hungry I was.

 _It's been seven hours,_ he answered.

"Seven hours," I repeated. It felt less than two, but I decided to trust Hunter's judgment. We agreed that whoever was not in control would keep track of the time, hoping that the Mist's influences would be blocked by our mental barriers. It appeared that our conjectures held merit. "Alright, we'll take a break here." *

 _Make it quick,_ Hunter said, sounding uneasy.  _T-this place is getting on my nerves._

"Do you sense anything?" I asked while summoning a bag of hand-made sandwiches and water bottles. I nearly sighed in relief at the sight of fresh food. I was paranoid that Nemesis' trick wouldn't work in this reality-defying place, and had tucked some dried food rations in my coat pockets just in case. Never was I this glad to be proven wrong. I quickly shoved half a sandwich into my mouth, swallowing it down in a few bites with a gulp of water.

Hunter sounded strained.  _I don't, but it's becoming a struggle to manage our barriers, Seth. T-there's this…this FORCE continuously pounding on our walls, and if I don't push back for even a moment, it'll break._

Oh no. "How long can you hold on, Hunter?"

 _An hour,_ my counterpart replied. This time, I could clearly hear how breathless he was.  _M-maybe two if I cease communication with you. I can't get distracted._

"Hold on for another hour," I said, "and then we'll switch. Losing communication with each other is not an option. Sound good to you?"

 _Y-yeah,_ the Roman said, and I could tell he was grateful for the offer.

This was not good. We were only a few hours into the maze, with no exit in sight, and already, our mental defenses were weakening against the Labyrinth. My friends had warned me that the maze was sentient, still doing its best to lead its passengers to an untimely doom even after its creator's death. We need to find the right exit fast while we held our key advantage, or else…I decided not to think about the alternative.

Once my stomach was satiated, I was back up and moving. As I continued down, the architecture changed yet again. My sharp eyes noted the grisly décor – skulls were tucked in the crevices of stone walls, and there were bone ashes and broken pieces of armor all over the hard earth. I also noticed a skeleton dressed in medieval attire lying on one side, its torn banner hanging uselessly over it. I kept moving, ignoring the urge to run in the opposite direction. Anything dead gave me the creeps, but at least these didn't fight back. After a while more of this endless running, I finally encountered something breathing for a change—

…and it was _last_  person I wanted to see.

I swung around the moment I heard a live heartbeat. Wondering how a monster managed to sneak up on me like this, I quickly pulled out my daggers the second I turned, slamming my forearm against its chest and forcing its back against the wall; the edge of my dagger harmlessly slicing through its trembling throat.

My silver eyes widened the moment I recognized his face.  _"You!"_

" _D-don't kill me!"_ he shouted, putting his hands up quickly as a sign of surrender. He was unarmed, but that didn't make me loosen up.

"How long have you been tailing me?!" I demanded angrily, glaring down at the trapped mortal, who struggled to keep his eyes on me instead of the dagger. "Answer me!"

" _I-I-I didn't mean to!"_  Ricky gasped, swallowing before he continued, "I-I was trying to make sure I take the safest paths, you know? The ones without the monsters and the traps, a-and then I saw you-!"

"Where?" I interrupted.

"W-what?"

" _Where_ did you see me?" I specified, highly impatient. I needed to know how long Ricky had been tailing me to measure how badly I screwed up. Mortals were the only beings I had no way of tracking down due to their nonexistent auras, and now I knew I couldn't tell if they snuck  _on me_  unless they got too close. Knowing where I was heading, that oversight would be  _fatal._

"Uh, I think it was when you got up after your break? I was coming in from the other side when I saw you leave," Ricky replied before he gave a shaky grin. "C-could you put down the dagger? We both know I'm dead if I try to do anything. Seriously, I really don't like being man-handled like this."

I narrowed my eyes at the mortal some more before I decided to pull back. Ignoring how the mortal nearly gasped in relief, his hand rubbing at his throat, I continued the interrogation. "So,  _Ricky_ , was it? Do you have a death wish or something? Why did you come in here alone? Do you realize how dangerous the Labyrinth is?"

"So they keep saying," Ricky muttered before straightening up, "but I've managed to avoid anything dangerous- until I met  _you_." I almost gave a snort. "And I already told you why I want to join the Titans-!"

"….to join our world," I recalled, giving an eye roll, " _so you keep saying."_  Ricky shot me a glare.

"Make fun of me all you want," he said back, "but I will get what I want in the end, no matter what it takes."

"You  _do_  realize that being a clear-sighted mortal means you're already a part of 'our' world, right?" I pointed out. "After all, you made it all the way here as a mortal. That's not an easy feat."

" _It's not the same!_ " Ricky exclaimed, his jaw clenched. There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite make out. "Just seeing what you guys see isn't the same as experiencing it." He gave a long sigh and shook his head. "Forget I said anything- I know you don't care."

"Yeah, I don't," I said coldly, backing up and putting my Stygian Iron daggers away, which wouldn't harm mortals, but my fists would if I had to. "I guess this is where we part ways, Ricky.  _Again._ " I finally turned my back and started to walk down one way, only to hear Ricky run to catch up. I gave an exasperated sigh. "Why are you still following me?"

Ricky looked sheepish. "Look, I know you don't need my help or anything, but I really,  _really_  want to come with you. I don't have any good weapons on me, a-and if any monsters see me, then I'm dead."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to come in here," I pointed out, not stopping. "Besides, you got those special eyes that could see your way out of danger. You don't need weapons if you could simply avoid it. You don't need me just like I don't need you."

"I- I suppose, but that's not the main issue-!" Suddenly, I heard a loud  _growl_ coming from Ricky. I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess," I said, holding back a sigh, "you didn't bring any food either?" Ricky nodded, his face red with embarrassment. "Not only do you expect me to protect you, you also want me  _to feed you_?"

Forget the monsters, Ricky's lack of preparation was going to get himself killed.

"Do I look like a walking charity center?" I said.

"You're not," Ricky replied quickly, "but if you agree to help me, then I  _promise_ to pay you back! We're told that the earlier we get there, the more rewards we'll have, right? I'll offer you half of mine-!"

"Kid, you're already taking my share if I agree to let you join me," I interrupted, but the point was lost on Ricky, who kept going.

"….and if that's not enough, then I'll owe you a favor!" Ricky said, desperate. His offer made me pause, and he noticed it too. "Whatever you want done, I'll do it."

"Really?" I questioned. "Even if what I ask may cost you your life?"

"You'd be saving my life right now if you let me join," he said seriously. "I'll do it. No questions asked."

Now this was an offer I needed a moment to think over. I finally stopped my trek and reached out to my counterpart.

 _Hunter, what do you think?_ I thought back. I kept my face blank, making sure Ricky didn't notice anything off.

 _W-what?_ Hunter said back weakly, and his tone reminded me of his predicament.

 _Ricky. Do you think we should accept his offer?_ When it took longer than necessary for Hunter to reply, I grew concerned.  _Hunter? Hunter, are you okay?_

 _W-what?_ Hunter repeated, not hearing what I said.  _I-I can't focus right now…get back l-later…_

 _Hunter?!_ I panicked.  _Are you okay?_ When he didn't reply, I decided it was time. Despite his earlier reassurance, I should have known Hunter wouldn't tell me when he needed help, hoping to bear the burden on his own. He was like me in that regard: we both hate admitting our weaknesses.

 _We'll switch right now, okay?_ I said urgently. Eventually, I heard Hunter give his consent, and I briefly turned my face away from Ricky, pretending to examine some stone feature, before allowing my eyes to close. Once the transition was settled, I opened my eyes with a gasp, which drew unwanted attention.

"Hey, you okay?" Ricky asked, his eyes narrowing on my hand, which was pressed against my chest. My sudden shortness of breath due to the change in atmosphere also didn't help matters; I probably looked like I was about to have a stroke.

" _Fine_ ," I said curtly, breathing in and out once more before my body straightened up. "The air isn't clean here. I must have breathed in something I shouldn't have."  _I thought I could have held on a while more, Seth, but I guess not. I didn't mean to scare you._

 _You know you can always depend on me, right?_ He said, like it was something I had forgotten,  _You're not just a sword or shield, Hunter. You're my PARTNER, and that means we are EQUALS. You can trust me to handle the same work you do._

 _Yeah,_ I said briskly, and I didn't say anything more than that. I didn't trust myself enough to say anything else, and quickly changed the topic.  _How are you holding up?_

 _I'm good_ , Seth said quietly. He likely noticed my brusque tone, but didn't mention it, and I was thankful for that.  _But well, yeah, I see what you mean. That force you were talking about is no joke,_ _but I can still maintain our defenses for a good while before my energy starts draining. What's the time right now?_

 _Eight hours, 42 minutes, and…53 seconds counting?_ I didn't know how many seconds have passed since Seth and I switched, and I didn't trust myself to know it.

 _Good enough,_ Seth replied.  _I'll keep you updated if there's any change._

"Okay," Ricky said slowly, accepting my lie. "So, what will it be? Can I join you or what?" His stomach growled again, making him wince. "I-I would rather know now than later, please."

Oh, right. I recalled that Seth had been on the fence about this tag-along, who was offering more than what should be plausible- for him anyway. For us though? This favor he was promising was a great boon we ought to take advantage of for our upcoming role. If Ricky held his end of the bargain, then we could ask him to do anything for us while leaving him in the dark. The only downside, however, is making sure Ricky survives long enough to carry out this promise, and that was something Seth and I needed to reach an agreement on.

 _What do you think, Seth?_ I asked.  _Should we let Ricky join us and use him later?_

 _I'm leaning towards yes,_ he admitted.  _There might be situations we might require an alibi or a second pair of eyes. The possibilities are endless, and that's enough reason to put some investment in._

_True, but Ricky is WEAK, Seth. What happens if the favor we ask him to do isn't within his capabilities? We also need to make sure he survives long enough to make use of him, and given the negative reaction from the other recruits? I doubt he makes it into the inner circle, which means he won't have any vital information to spare for us._

_I thought about that too,_ Seth mumbled,  _but I think we should focus on the here and now, Hunter. This force the Labyrinth is pushing on our mind is going to overwhelm us eventually, and Ricky can obviously serve as a reliable guide. If he gets us out to Chicago and we end up getting a great deal of rewards, it might be worth having him come along._

I almost smiled.  _Admit it, Seth- you just don't have it in you to refuse the mortal. He's annoying, but he's still just a kid. He'd starve to death if we leave him be. You don't want his death on your conscious._

 _Perhaps,_ Seth said quietly,  _but despite Ricky being useless to us, he would be of use to any other recruit. If we snatch him up before the others, then we would be keeping the others at a disadvantage._

 _You're right,_ I thought, and his point, a rather selfish one at that, made me so proud. Seth may have a stick up his ass most of the time, but it was moments like these that made it bearable; when he and I were on the same page.  _Besides, even if we ditch him, who says Ricky won't come following us anyway? I say we agree and make the most out of his offer, whatever that may end up being._

Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with how far Ricky managed to make it on his own. It proved that his eyes were reliable, and he possessed enough wit to avoid danger whenever he could. He didn't try to fight against my counterpart because he  _knew_  it would be futile. Ricky understood where his strengths and weaknesses lied, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. That action right there was what caught my attention, because I didn't witness that kind of insight often. The last thing I needed was some hot-headed dumbass picking on the wrong crowd because he had something to prove. Those types of people (like bullies) were beyond irritating, and they would drag others around them to their demise. Fortunately, Ricky wasn't one of those types, because while Seth had scoffed at Ricky's less than stellar circumstances, I nearly gave him my pity.

With our mind made up, I quietly summoned a water bottle and a sandwich wrapped in a plastic bag and threw them at Ricky, who caught them in surprise. "We'll take a short break here."

And that big innocent-looking smile and relieved look on his pathetic face so did _not_  give me the jitters.

-o-

Twenty minutes later, I was reminded why playing the Good Samaritan was a bad idea.

"So… _Hunter_ ," Ricky pronounced slowly, for I had finally introduced myself moments ago, "you're a demigod, right? Who's your godly parent?"

I didn't answer him immediately, too busy trying to keep an eye out for incoming traps, monsters, and nosy recruits like the one I got behind me. I spoke plainly, "Artemis."

" _Artemis,_ " Ricky said incredulously, "like the Moon Goddess?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she also the one who likes hunting and turning men into animals?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

"She's also the pro-feminist that hates guys?"

"Yeah."

"And you're her son," Ricky muttered, before the billion-drachma question popped into his head. "Hold on, isn't Artemis supposed to be a virgin? From what I learned, I don't think she'd break her vow so easily, so how are  _you_ here? And wouldn't she choose to have a girl instead?"

Talk about rude.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, you know how the myths are- she said some magical words, sprinkled some goddamn fairy dust, and then flicked her wand and  _poof!_  I came into being."

Ricky sounded amazed. "Whoa, really?"

 _How gullible are you?_ I thought before I gave a deadpan  _"No."_

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you," Ricky protested, "and your one-liners aren't helping."

Hearing this, I finally turned around to face him. "Look, kid, as much as I admire your attempts to bond with me despite being told otherwise, now is really  _not_  the time. Okay? Besides, this arrangement is temporary, kid. I'm helping you because you offered a good deal. Don't expect me to help you out whenever you're in a ditch. We're not friends."

"I'm not a kid," Ricky argued, "and I was trying to be  _friendly,_ not 'your friend'- big difference." Then, he mumbled something he thought I couldn't hear, "I doubt an asshole like you has  _any_ friends."

"Fine," I relented, "you want to know something about me? Okay. First, I have enhanced senses. That means what I see, hear, touch, taste, and smell is sharper and more sensitive than a normal person. With these arrows, I can make a clear shot as far as a hundred meters  _in the dark_. I can smell and taste out poisons in my food. I can feel up this wall here and know if there are traps hidden behind it. And you know what's the big kicker? My hearing is so sensitive that I can hear how much your heart is beating right now, and thanks to that, I could tell if someone is nervous or lying to me."

"That's cool," Ricky said.

"Yeah," I agreed. When I thought about it, these abilities were very 'cool'. Too bad there was such a big price attached to them. "So, now that you're aware, next time you decide to bad-mouth  _this asshole_ -" Ricky's face reddened, his eyes looking away from mine. "—that you begged to tag along and mooch from, be sure to do it somewhere I can't hear nor see you. Or better yet,  _say it to my face._ Because another thing you should know about me is that I hate liars, cowards, bullies, spoiled brats, and gossipers. Guess which category you fall under?"

Before Ricky could reply, my attention was diverted to a cavernous opening appearing before us. We have emerged before a large dwelling with winding chambers and stalactites formed entirely of natural limestone. Although very little light penetrated this underground cave, the small reflective pools scattered around us did the job of capturing that light and made it easier to see.

There was a strong gust of air, messing up my auburn hair and I had to blink furiously to get the stray strands out of the way. When I get out of here, I was so going to get a haircut. I never understood how Seth could stand having the tips of our hair settle right above our eyes- it was a visual obstruction and I was getting rid of it first chance I got. I blew at the strayed hairs some more out of spite before I focused on the current objective – finding a way out of this cave.

We started moving up, carefully navigating the narrow and often precarious paths that meandered this way and that. I made sure to keep Ricky behind me, testing the ground in case of any brittle foundations, and slowly making my way across steep hills and narrow paths. While I found Ricky annoying, my word was my bond, and if I said I was going to help him get out of the Labyrinth and reap the rewards awaiting us in Chicago, then by the gods I would keep it. My intuition, which has yet to fail me, told me that we were close. All I had to do was suck it up, survive the maze, and then deal with whatever obstacle came next. Everything was going according to my calculations- Ricky was a change, but it was minor and adjustable- and it was going to  _stay that way._  If it didn't….

…well, that wouldn't happen. Not if I could help it.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard the mortal pant. I was forced out of my thoughts when I stopped and turned back to see Ricky with his hands on his knees. He was already out of breath, sweat drenching his face, and he seemed to struggle standing upright. "Can we take a break?"

"A break?" I echoed, incredulous. "Here? And so soon?"

"Look, I don't know if you noticed, but we've been hiking for  _hours,_ " Ricky pointed out. "I may not be as physically fit as you, but I'll have you know that I used to do cross-country, so you can believe me when I say we've at least reached the five-mile mark since the time we entered this cave."

"Is that so," I muttered, before checking with Seth.  _How long have we been walking around in here?_

 _It's been over four hours, Hunter,_ he confirmed,  _are you feeling hungry?_

Now that I thought about it, my stomach was feeling a bit empty. Maybe a break was needed after all?

"Alright," I said aloud, squatting down, and pulling out some sandwiches seemingly from my coat pockets. I tossed one to Ricky. "We'll eat and take ten-minutes to rest-!"

" _Ten?!"_  Ricky exclaimed, making me frown. "Are you serious?!"

"I am," I replied curtly, "and I rather not stay here longer than necessary. I sense we are getting close, and if you want to get your substantial reward after divided it up with me, then we need to keep moving."

"You're insane," Ricky said, looking at me in disbelief. "Do all demigods have your kind of endurance or is it just you?"

I thought about it: Lynetta always did say my endurance was one of the best she's ever seen, and even Percy and Thalia, the strongest demigods I knew of our generation, had mentioned how impressed they were by how Seth could keep going tirelessly after an hour of sparring with the sword or spear. Honestly, though? I thought they were just saying that to placate Seth, who was sour after losing many times. Percy had even joked how Seth was like a Michael Phelps on steroids before my counterpart kindly told him to shush it.

I wasn't even out of breath after four hours of tackling this difficult terrain. Five miles, and without monster interference? I could go jogging for another mile or two before I feel exhausted. This was  _nothing_  compared to what Lupa put me through during my Roman initiation, and I was certain many of my mother's hunters could achieve the same things I've done in terms of stamina and endurance. Sure, not many demigods could achieve this kind of physical conditioning, but it's nothing out of the ordinary. When you've been around enough people who could control nature and its elements with a simple wave of their hand, something like having good stamina wasn't as special nor impressive in comparison.

I remembered when Seth was envious of the Big Three demigods because of these abilities. He wished he could control water like Percy or control lightning and the winds like Thalia instead of just being overly athletic. I recalled how Seth shared this plight with Annabeth, who was in the same boat as us, and the wisdom she shared that day unknowingly earned her our respect.

I, as Seth, was returning to Cabin 11 after training with some of Ares' kids, who had agreed to help us improve our hand-to-hand combat for a price, and I remembered feeling less than stellar when I coincidentally met Annabeth in front of her cabin.

" _What's got you feeling so down?" she had asked after hearing me sigh. "Were the Ares kids too rough on you? I told you it was a bad idea!" Annabeth was aware that I had asked the Ares kids to train me, but she didn't know that I had also agreed to be their sparring partner whenever they asked until much later._

" _It's not that," I said, "Sherman and Russell were great- they didn't hold back, and they gave me useful tips on where to improve. I don't regret asking for their help."_

_Annabeth nodded, despite looking skeptical. She scooted over to the edge and motioned me to sit beside her, and I did. "Okay, fine, but you better get Will to treat your injuries." When I promised her that I'd do just that, she prodded, "So what's the matter?"_

" _Don't you ever wish we could do more?" I asked her carefully._

" _More?"_

" _More, like have better abilities," I clarified. "Don't you wish you could control an element like Percy and Thalia or manipulate light like the Apollo kids or control plants like the Demeter kids or be able to use magic like the Hecate kids?"_

" _Yes," she said slowly, "but why are these abilities 'better', Seth? What's wrong with the abilities we have?"_

" _Because I see those abilities as something extraordinary. Abilities that REALLY define a demigod as someone special. Our abilities? I don't mean to offend, but our skills only make us look like super-athletic and smart mortals." I faltered when I realized how silent she was, and I turned to her shyly. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

" _I do," she admitted quietly, "I think about that all the time, actually, especially during Capture the Flag. I wished I could travel as fast as the Hermes kids or be as strong and durable as the Ares kids. I wish I had a kinesis power to even out the odds." Then, she smiled at me. "I also wish I was as good at archery and tracking like you, Seth."_

_I shook my head. "Thanks, Annabeth, but my skills are something you CAN obtain for yourself. Since you're a daughter of Athena, you're naturally gifted at whatever weapons you choose to master in. If you want to be a great archer, all you need to do is put in some interest and effort, and you'll be as great as me someday. As for tracking, it's all about observation and knowing the signs, which I'm sure you're capable of because you're smart. They're not special, only practical, but if we wanted to be hydrokinetic like Percy, then that would be impossible because that ability can't be learned."_

" _Then what about your night vision?" Annabeth pointed out. "Can I obtain your night vision if I learn it? Can I obtain your sharp hearing and your ability to detect traps and poisons by taste and touch if you teach me?" She continued before I could form a response. "Don't sell yourself short, Seth. You're far from being ordinary, at least when compared to me."_

" _T-that's not true!" I protested immediately. "You and Malcolm are two of the smartest people I'll ever meet, and even on mortal standards, not many can claim to be geniuses. You're not just book-smart, Annabeth. You're a great strategist who's already made a life plan of becoming a famous architect. You learn things so quickly that the rest of us will always struggle to catch up. Just like how the Olympians depend on your mother for answers, we all also depend on you and Malcolm to do the same for us."_

" _Thank you," Annabeth said softly, "I really needed to hear that." **_

" _I'll say it as many times as you need me to until you accept it," I replied before I gave another sigh. "You should follow your own advice, you know, the 'don't sell yourself short' part."_

" _I do follow it," she said, "but I often do it too much. I'm a daughter of Athena, Seth. I was born with the capability to do remarkable things with my knowledge, and I know if I set my mind to it, then anything's possible. For every situation, I could think up at least ten different solutions, and for each solution, I can think up twice as many problems associated with each and then come up with a whole new set of solutions to counter those problems and so on until the closest ideal solution is achieved. I'm a perfectionist, Seth, and Malcolm and I will both tell you that we don't like being doubted or proven wrong." She gave a small sigh. "I guess to some people, I could come across as overbearing."_

" _That's because they don't know you well enough," I pointed out. "If they did, then I dare say your 'overbearingness' is a part of your charm." Annabeth laughed at that._

" _I'm flattered," she replied, "but don't you see, Seth? We both admire what everyone else can do. There's a reason why that old saying 'the grass is always greener on the other side' still means so much today. I'm envious of what you could do and you're envious of what I could do. I'm also sure even Seaweed Brain, as 'special' as he is, is also envious of us in some ways only he can fully comprehend."_

" _Well, when you put it that way," I mumbled, feeling somewhat mollified._

_Annabeth nodded. "No one is better or worse when it comes to our abilities, Seth. What truly matters is how we USE these abilities we're given, and I personally think we're both doing an excellent job on using our abilities to help the people we care about."_

_I agreed, "That's very true."_

" _Besides, who said having only practical abilities is such a terrible thing?" Annabeth said, recalling my earlier complaint. "I think our reliance on our practicality has way more advantages. For one, it gives us an edge of blending in with the mortals and relate to them. We also have a better understanding of our limits, and because of that, we're both resourceful in ways those 'special' demigods can't because they often rely on their abilities too much. We're more grounded with our mortality, and that's a kind of perspective I don't think I'd ever give up, even if some awesome kinesis power was offered."_

" _I always did like Batman better than Superman," I answered._

" _Right?" Annabeth exclaimed, before standing up. "Come on, all this talk made me thirsty. You want to go grab some ambrosia and nectar before the camp fire tonight?"_

" _You sure you don't have any special powers, Annabeth?" I teased, getting up after her. "Because you just read my mind."_

"Have you even slept at all since you went into this maze?" Ricky asked, unintentionally breaking up my recollection.

Now that he mentioned it, I haven't slept a wink since I got on the train. How long ago was that? Instead of answering directly, I insisted, "We need to keep moving."

"You're ridiculous," he said, lying down on his back. "Well, I, for one, am going to take a nap, and I'm sure that no matter how strong that stuff you're smoking is, you probably need a nap too. No amount of rewards is going to do me any good if I die from exhaustion."

"I'm not sleeping here," I protested, "and you sure as Hades won't either!"

"I am, and I will!" Ricky said hotly before turning on his side and giving an obnoxious yawn. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, my hands fidgeting near my daggers. "If you want to keep moving, then you have permission to carry me on your back if you do." I scoffed at the suggestion; the nerve of this mortal!

"I'll leave you here!" I threatened.

"Go ahead," he muttered, his voice already muffled by drowsiness, "if I die, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Only if you escape the Underworld first," I muttered, and I would have said more if I didn't hear Ricky snoozing, already fast asleep, the sandwich wrapper still tucked in his fist.

Seeing how I had no choice but to stay put for now, I first checked for signs of any monsters approaching and marking our surrounding with a few quick nicks from my steel pocket knife. Satisfied that we were indeed alone, I sat down with my back against the wall, my body tucked away in an obscured corner before I forcefully closed my eyes for the next hour at the latest.

 _Perspective, huh?_ I thought, thinking of the sleeping mortal just a couple meters away. I was thankful he didn't snore.  _I wonder if that's such a good thing._

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone needs clarification, the mental room Seth and Hunter share also has its own skewed time lapses. In a previous chapter, when Seth and Hunter were fighting, Seth recalled that time had passed by more quickly than how it is while UNCONSCIOUS. It's like having a seemingly short dream that took up a whole night. To counter this, if Seth/Hunter wants an accurate time reading, then they need to be awake physically and mentally. While the one in control is influenced by the Labyrinth, the one on the inside looking out would have a more accurate reading. If this explanation still confuses you, feel free to comment about it.
> 
> **In either MOA or HOH, Annabeth lamented how she was the most 'ordinary' demigod out of the Seven. I recall reading how she dislikes how little she was able to contribute power-wise compared to the others, and her expressed doubts and worries of her capabilities was what inspired that little flashback. I felt like since Seth is like her in that regard, that the two would be able to relate and act as each other's moral support. I saw it as an opportunity to develop Annabeth further as a character and couldn't help but add it in last minute.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts, opinions, and/or suggestions in your comment. They are greatly appreciated.


	4. Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Labyrinth reveals how much it doesn't like being cheated.

"Hunter, are you awake?" I heard someone say. "I'm in front of your door. I'm going to come in, okay?"

I opened my eyes wearily, and the first thing I saw was the floating red lights, and then the black silk curtains wrapped around the bars of my canopy bed. Groaning, I forced myself to sit upright, the thick covers sliding off my chest just as I heard the door swing open. I didn't say a word while Seth looked around my bedroom, taking in the modern furniture set and comfy rug, the grand piano taking up a third of the space, a large bookshelf, and a modest work table with an adjustable chair. It was his first time in here.

Seth walked over to my desk and picked up the book I had bookmarked-  _A Tale of Two Cities_  by Charles Dickens. It was one of my personal favorites.

"I remember this story," he said, turning the book over to glance at its summary. "It's been so long since I read it." Then, he turned to my bookshelf and I heard him suck in a breath. "I've read all of these books."

"Of course," I said, getting up and grabbing my fleece robe off the stand. I quickly tied it around my waist and blinked twice to get rid of any lingering drowsiness. "How else am I supposed to get books in here? It's impossible to have a book we never read before emerge in this space."

Seth nodded, before placing the book back on my desk. "And the piano?"

"I got that after you played  _Fur Elise_ for the first time," I replied, "or more accurately, after you started to memorize the music pieces. It was a smaller piano before that." I plopped down on the couch with my arms spread out. "So, what brings you here?"

"You need to ask? I came to see how you're doing," Seth said, sitting down beside me.

"What is there to see? It's not like I'm sick or anything."

"Hunter, I'm…" Seth faltered, and then started again, "I noticed you've been  _off,_  lately."

"Off?"

"You've been very withdrawn," Seth said quietly, "we don't talk casually as often anymore. You don't initiate a conversation unless it's work-related, and now you've secluded yourself in here. You used to be so energetic, and now…" He swallowed uncomfortably, struggling to keep my gaze. "Is it because of me? Of what I said to Artemis?"

I sighed, bending forward with both palms pressed against my face. I kept that position for a while, deep in thought.

"Seth," I began carefully, "you know that I like to know what, when, and how our next steps are going to be- down to the smallest and most meticulous detail. We're still stuck in the Labyrinth, Ricky is now a necessary annoyance, we're about to meet up with the Titans and those traitors in Chicago, and let's not forget that prophecy that very plainly states we're going to lose our mortal lives.

"You see these PJs I'm wearing?" I pointed out. "That means  _I'm tired_ , Seth. Not physically, but I am mentally tired. I'm not in the mood for small talk because I don't have enough energy to waste on frivolities. We have too much to do in too little time in the coming weeks. If we make a single wrong move, then it would be game over for us. Walt, Lynetta, and Artemis are no longer there to hold our hand while we're making our baby steps."

"I understand that," Seth replied, "I know we have a lot going on, and I'm sorry I came at a bad time, but I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

" _I am_ ," I insisted, my tone a little harsher than I wanted it to be, and predictably, Seth flinched, causing me to quickly placate him, "look, I'm not trying to push you out. I appreciate how much you're willing to go to show that you care about me. Like I said, I'm tired, and me being tired tends to make me cranky, and, well, an absolute killjoy. I know what you're here for, Seth, and I'm going to be blunt and tell you I am  _not_ ready to have that conversation. Not when I'm stressed out like this."

"Then when will you be ready?" Seth said quietly. I turned away from his intense stare and pressed my hand against my forehead. Oh gods, I hated headaches.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "but I know it's not now. Our body is still trapped in the Labyrinth, and we have Ricky depending on us too. I don't want whatever, um,  _baggage,_  we get after this talk to impact our cooperation when we need it most. Not like last time." I finally looked up and saw him nod in agreement. I gave a weary smile. "We _will_  talk it over, okay? Preferably when we are both clear-minded and in our best condition. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds good," he said quickly, before he got back up and headed to the door, "rest well, Hunter. Again, I'm sorry for barging in here on such short notice. If I had known how tired you were-!"

I rolled my eyes and gave a dismissive wave. " _I got it_ , Seth. Quit apologizing so much and making it sound like such a big deal. Just remember not to show up here uninvited next time and we're cool."

Seth looked relieved, giving a small rare smile. "Okay."

"Anyway," I said, also getting up and moving back into the cozy comforts of my bed, "if you don't mind, I would prefer to be the one to finish the rest of the Labyrinth. Since we're both in here, we can no longer get an accurate time-reading and we'll have to rely on Ricky for that once we wake up. I'll hand you the reins once we reach Chicago."

Again, Seth nodded. "If you're sure you can handle it, then be my guest. If you are struggling though, please don't hesitate to ask me to step in."

"I will," I promised him.

Wordlessly, Seth quietly made his exit and closed the door softly behind him. I lied back down on the bed, the pillows soft and soothing against my aching head. Pulling the covers over my shoulders, I closed my eyes and the tension I felt started to ease up, letting me sigh in pleasure. I just laid there, turning to my sides occasionally while I slumbered, before my thoughts turned to what Seth brought up.

No one liked knowing they were used, and Seth had  _used_ me. He had admitted it to Artemis, as I quickly found out later. I had promised to let Seth have his private talk with his mother while I dealt with personal matters, and I may not know what pushed him to admit that fact to my face after his chat, but I was feeling less than stellar by the time he finished his confession and subsequent apology. Instead of getting angry or giving a typical  _'how could you'_  spiel, I had walked away in silence and left him hanging for a week before I sought him out to discuss work. I recalled seeing Seth surprised by my willing cooperation and wisely decided not to question it. He could tell that I didn't want to talk about  _that_ and respected my unspoken request until now.

If I was a better person, then I would believe the Fates were giving me a message to change my act. The whole ' _Do unto others as you would do unto them'_  shmuck proper adults started drilling into kids. It wasn't a secret that I was one Hades of a manipulative bastard, and I was proud of it. I knew what made people tick, and wasn't it hilarious when someone uptight and pretentious lost their cool? I thought it was funny. Manipulation was a valuable  _gift_ , and it would be illogical not to use it. I mean, sure, getting a taste of my own medicine from Seth kind of sucked, but I really should have expected it. Despite occasionally calling him a goody-two-shoes (just to get a reaction), Seth…really wasn't as innocent as many thought he was. He's got me, for one, and I would  _never_  partner with those kinds of naïve idiots. We both knew how important it was to have the upper hand, and I often chided Seth in the past for holding back because of  _morals_  and all that jazz.

Now, I knew one of his reasons for doing so. For if someone held back for as long as Seth did, no one would see it coming when he decided he had enough and quickly pulled a big one over you. Seth didn't mind it as much as I did when enemies underestimated us- ironic, since Seth is also the one who valued our pride more. I supposed that  _'oh shit'_  look our enemies make right after Seth lured them into lowering their defenses before gutting them was enough for Seth to let go of his pride in exchange of savoring our enemies' utter defeat. For if I was manipulative, then Seth was  _sneaky._ It's always the nice ones you got to watch out for, and I nearly forgot that piece of advice until it was shoved spectacularly in my face.

More than changing into a 'better' person, I took this experience as a miscalculation. I had expected too much out of Seth. I had expected him to be better than me, to be the light to my dark, only to realized we were both different shades of gray. It was disappointing to realize that I was too confident in my ability to read people, and that mistake turned crucial when it came to Seth, with whom I held a bias.

Knowing who he is, I was foolish to believe Seth would think the same way.

It hurt to realize that the only person I trusted wasn't who I imagined, that he could, at the very worst, be like those two-faced bastards we hate so much. It hurt to realize that Diana had been right about him - that in the end, the relationship we had was unbalanced with me holding the smaller half of the stick.

I suppose that this was the main reason why I proposed that bet. I wanted equal-footing, and I wanted to have more of a say in what to do and what to believe. I knew my counterpart was all about good intentions and seeing the best in everyone, but it got seriously  _aggravating_  when those intentions got in the way of our goals and our relationship. I disliked how Seth kept trying to make me do things his way  _all the time_  after I decided to cooperate. Like, seriously? He has no idea how much self-control he asked of me when he told me to stop the torture. Seth treated torture like it was the worst thing in the world- well, he wasn't wrong, per say, but that's only if someone overdid it! Torture wasn't a sin, it was a  _tool_. Besides, it's not my fault if it's more effective to get reliable answers out of our enemies faster from pain than mercy, was it? It's all about efficiency, and if I got a little fun out of it? I'd considered that a well-earned bonus.

_You have no self-control!_

_No self-control my ass,_ I scoffed at the old memory. If I didn't have self-control, then I wouldn't be efficient, and without efficiency, then there would be no results. Someone who didn't bring results was nothing but  _useless,_ and I'd be damned if I ever turn out like that.

Speaking of being efficient, it was about time my little break ended and go wake Ricky's ass up.

-o-

After wasting a half hour to get the reluctant mortal up and walking, we were finally making progress.

"Did you even sleep?" Ricky muttered, trying to keep up with my pace. We were currently walking up a slope so steep that I sometimes had to crawl on all fours to remain steady. It was a good thing Seth and I favored gloves – I'd hate getting dirt into our fingernails.

"I did," I said curtly. I had quickly realized that it was better to talk back than keep silent around this annoying mortal. He'd keep on yapping on and on otherwise; I value my eardrums and sanity thank you very much. "Like I said, we need to keep moving. It's not safe to stay in one place too long in here, and you can rest all you want  _after_  we receive our rewards."

My answer seemed to appease Ricky somewhat, and he remained quiet even after I reached a solid landing and helped him up. He and I knew deep down that we were about to get those rewards within the next few hours at the latest, and I'd be surprised if any of the other groups Seth saw showed up before us. To my knowledge, none of the others had the capability to be a reliable guide. With Ricky's eyes and my abilities, we've encountered no delays from monsters, other recruits, or the Labyrinth itself. Before I dozed off, thus allowing the Labyrinth to skew our sense of time, we had been in here for a day and two hours counting. That's not bad compared to what Seth heard from Annabeth and Clarisse's experiences.

Even so, I didn't relax. I wouldn't allow myself that luxury until those rewards are firmly placed in my hands. I've heard and read too many stories of people who got cocky too early and the Fates decided to do them dirty as a result. So what if I had an easier time in the Labyrinth than everyone I've spoken with? That wouldn't mean anything until I reached the finish line, and even then, I wouldn't brag. Alabaster had mentioned how the Titan Army has been using the Labyrinth as their main method of travel, so I knew I wouldn't be saying goodbye to the maze for long. I may have an easier time now, but what about the next? I rather not push my luck.

True to my thoughts, Ricky and I eventually encountered some obstacles.

I suddenly stopped when I heard voices, causing Ricky to bump into me.

"Ow!" Ricky exclaimed while placing a hand over his nose; he had collided against my strapped quiver, which probably gave him a slight bruise. "Hey, why'd you stop-!"

I didn't respond as I lunged for him – placing my hand over his mouth and shoving both of us behind a cavern wall. I could feel the mortal shifting uncomfortably against my chest, his face bewildered. His silent demand for answers appeared in the form of a couple monsters making their way past us. Judging from their tall shadows and the way they moved, I could safely assume that the monsters were a couple cyclopes. I felt Ricky suck in his breath when the light coming from their held torches exposed our position for a critical second before the darkness hid us once more. We caught snippets of their conversation—

"…had to come all the way down from the north," a female cyclops grumbled before yelling at the others, " _Sump! Torque!_  Why are you crouching over there?! Get moving!"

"But Ma," one of the cyclopes complained, "we've been walking for hours! I'm hungry-!"

"We ate an hour ago, Torque!" 'Ma' barked.

"More like you ate," Sump muttered, "you gave us scraps-!"

"What was that, Sump?!"

"N-nothing, Ma," Sump said quickly.

"The Titans are expecting Ma Gasket's best weapons and I won't have you two ruining my chances to get rich!" Ma Gasket exclaimed. "Stop whining, get up, and find another demigod to eat! Curse my kindness for keeping two useless sons instead of casting you out to the streets - would have toughen you up, they said!"

"What kindness?" Torque mumbled, and I froze when he started to sniff. I held in my breath as I heard the younger cyclops move closer to our hiding spot. If he got any closer, he'd smell me despite how much I clamped down my aura. Ricky was trembling fearfully in my hold. "Hey, I think I smell something-!"

"Now, Torque!" Ma Gasket called. "Quit thinking with your stomach and listen to what I tell you! Or do you want to be left behind?"

"Yes- I-I mean no, Ma!" Torque replied, and thankfully, the monster opted to join his kin and not investigate any further. "I'm coming!"

"Idiots," Ma Gasket muttered, and a minute later, my sharp ears could no longer hear their resounding footsteps. Another minute later, their auras couldn't be sensed.

When it was finally safe, I let go of Ricky, who gasped as he quickly got out of my clutches. He was still panting as I got back on my feet. "W-what were those monsters? I didn't see…"

"Cyclopes," I answered, my jaw clenched. The amount of tension I felt just seconds ago hasn't worn off, which kept me on edge. That had been too close. "Pray that you don't ever encounter them again."

"Have you?" Ricky asked.

"I had more than my share of experiences," I replied, before focusing on the task at hand. "Anyway, they should be far enough by now. It'll be safe to start moving."

"Could you have taken them?" Ricky asked, and when I looked at him questionably, he clarified, "you know, take them down-  _kill them_."

"Probably," I admitted. Facing three cyclopes was far easier than taking down Antiphates and his troupe, and they would stay dead after a fatal strike unlike those skeletons. The only reason why I chose to hide instead of fight (other than to save time and energy) was because I couldn't guarantee Ricky's safety – a cyclops could sneak past me and kill him, and I wasn't willing to risk that happening. This would have been so much easier if I traveled alone. "Why do you ask?"

Ricky shrugged, "I'm just curious, since I'm sure those weapons you carry aren't for show."

"You're doubting my strength?" I said incredulously before I smirked, "Afraid I can't protect you?"

"You can't blame me for wondering," Ricky muttered, surprising me with his blunt honesty. "I like living, and if you die…"

"You don't need to worry about that," I replied.

"And why's that?"

"Because out of everyone you saw back in Louisville, I'm the  _best_  person you could have ended up with," I said seriously. Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"You're stronger than all of them?"

"I wouldn't say stronger," I replied, "but I am _better_." *

"I didn't take you for a bragger," he said.

_He's got a point there,_ Seth murmured. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling it as it is," I said confidently. "Whether you believe me or not, the facts won't change."

"If you say so," Ricky accepted, even though I could tell he wasn't completely convinced, which was fine. He didn't know me, and I didn't know him - the distrust is warranted.

After some more walking in these narrow cavern spaces, I couldn't help but be relieved when we finally reached a space so large that it was impossible to see the top. We were standing at the precipice before a fifty-meter-wide drop. On the other side, there was yet another opening, monumental in size, with the edges narrowing at the top to form an upside-down V. Upon seeing it, my innate senses told me this was the exit I've been looking for, the one that would get us to Chicago. As for our only way to get across? A simple modest bridge with rope tied on both ends. There were scattered gaps here and there, and some of the wooden planks I spotted have rotten edges, making them less than ideal to hold any weight. The rope bridge looked so frail that I feared a strong gust of wind would flip the whole thing over, and it  _was_ windy in here.

The bridge made creaky noises when I took a cautious step. I tested the suspending ropes, and to my relief, they were taut and firm despite its worn appearance. If I were alone, then I would have made a nimble dash and made it across in less than a minute. More speed meant less pressure, and I wouldn't care about destroying the bridge so long as I made it across in time. Seth and I applied the same tactic whenever we used the trees and ran across their branches to scale the forest grounds from above.

"I'll go first," I said, turning around to face Ricky, who had his jaw clenched tightly. Predictably, he looked nervous and doubted the bridge's stability. "There may be a lot of gaps and feeble planks, but the ropes are strong. Make sure to step where I step and grab the ropes if you think you're about to fall."

"I don't like this," Ricky finally admitted, "c-can't we find another way across? If we continue down from our right, I'm sure we can find something safer-!"

"And waste more time in this maze? I don't think so," I interrupted. "We've been hiking around these caverns for far too long. Chicago is _right there,_ Ricky!"

"I know!" he exclaimed, "I want to get out of here as much as you do, but I still think we should take another path."

I argued, "The bridge is stable enough for both of us-!"

"It's not the bridge I'm worried about," Ricky cut in, "it's what's  _down there_." He pointed his finger towards the dark abyss I had disregarded.

Frowning, I decided to back away and crouched down to concentrate. I tilted my head, straining my ears for any sounds of life below. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't pick up any heartbeats or breathing. If there was anything down there, then they were too far out of my hearing range. Next, I scooted a little over to the edge, so I could have a good look of what's hidden. There was a river, over a hundred meters below us, making it look like a tiny sliver. On either side, there were a couple caves large enough to serve as a monster's shelter. I racked my brain for any cave-dwelling monsters I knew of, and the list I came up with seemed manageable.

_There could still be other monsters we don't know about,_ Seth pointed out.

_I know,_ I thought back,  _but we're already so close to getting out of here. We can't run away from every conflict we encounter. We're on a tight schedule too._

_You know what they say about short-cuts…_

_This isn't a short-cut,_ I said firmly,  _this is a TEST, and we will pass it!_

I stood back up, and answered Ricky, "I checked for any signs of monsters that may be dwelling below us, and while I didn't hear or see anything, there are a couple caves located on either side of these cliffs. If there are any monsters, then they must be asleep in those caves." I would have been able to sense their auras if they had been awake and active. While I still didn't think there was anything down there, I wouldn't disregard the possibility.

Ricky still hesitated. "W-what if we wake them up while we're crossing the bridge?"

"We'll move slowly," I assured him, "if we do wake them, then I'll handle them while you run as fast you can to the other side. Got it?"

Finally, Ricky agreed. "Okay."

Placing my hands around the rope, I took the first step. I adjusted my weight a little, testing the plank's sturdiness, before I lifted my other foot away from the precipice's firm foundation and onto the bridge entirely. I stood there for a moment, and seeing how the bridge remained steady, albeit some creaking noises, I took another step. Once I was a bit further away from the edge, I felt Ricky step onto the bridge as well. I stopped again, turned around to see Ricky also placing his hands around the rope securely before noticing my stare.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and said quietly, "the sooner we're across this bridge the better."

We kept moving, taking each step slowly and with care. It was when we were right past the middle that trouble decided to greet us, and surprisingly, that trouble did  _not_  come from Ricky.

I had this crazy bad feeling that the Labyrinth was a sensitive son of a bitch. That was why it tried to throw shit at you every chance it got. It wanted attention, it wanted its 'guests' to stay longer than they should, and most of all, it hated being outsmarted. Like, really Daedalus? I get how you were sorely lacking in company and you missed your son and all, but if you're going to create a sentient maze filled with horrible dangers and creatures, did you have to make it act like a spoiled child with a tantrum?

In all honesty, I almost expected trouble to hit us as soon as we're about to cross the finishing line. What better way to screw up someone's plans than to mess it up when their goal was in sight? It was logical for people to save their tricks and best cards for last. It's why every time Seth played Monopoly, he would be that guy that always try to buy Boardwalk and Park Place and have hotels on each. It was an asshole move, I know, but I did warn you all that he and I were not that nice.

So, to get back to the problem at hand, what is this trouble, you ask? It wasn't Ricky – thankfully, he wasn't foolish enough to let his nerves get to him and make him miss a step and nearly fall off a bridge, thank Tyche for that– and it wasn't the non-existent monsters below us.

It was the monsters  _above_  us.

Piercing screeches from multiple  _harpies_  forced me to my knees and gasping in pain, my hands covering my sensitive ears. When the screeches have stopped, I quickly notched my bow and shot at the first harpy I saw. My arrows pierced her heart and she quickly vanished in a shower of gold dust. I looked around and noticed three more harpies, each of them roughly five and a half feet tall with wings spanning seven feet across. Each of them had stringy dark hair, razor-sharp teeth, and chalk-white skin better suited on a corpse. They were even uglier than the ones at Camp Half-Blood, at least those didn't wear smelly old rags or had pale eyes that nearly popped out of their sockets.

They had us surrounded—two of them blocked our exit, while the third landed a few feet behind us. The bridge started to creak dangerously. While I was sure the bridge could hold me and Ricky, the harpies' added weight caused some planks to splinter, and from behind, I noticed the ropes straining to its limit. Ricky was standing close to me, and not for the first time, I wished I was alone, so I didn't have to hold back so much.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"On the count of three, I am going to shoot the harpy on the left before shooting the one on the right," I said quietly. "That will buy you at least ten seconds to run before the one behind us targets you instead of me."

I heard Ricky swallow uncomfortably, "You want me to leave you?"

"It can't be helped."

_You're no good to me here_ was my silent implication, and for a moment, I thought the mortal would protest, give me that useless drabble on staying around to fight regardless, but thankfully, as Ricky had proved time and time again, he was a lot more insightful than I expected. If he and I weren't enemies, then I might have tolerated the brat. **

"Ten seconds," he repeated, before I felt him shift, his knees bent. I recalled Ricky saying how he did cross-country before, and his stance proved it. "I can make it."

"Stay alive, kid," I said, pulling the string back some more, "this isn't good-bye." I couldn't help the smirk slowly appearing on my face nor the wild craze the harpies must have sensed in my eyes when they snarled even louder. It's been  _so long_  since I fought- I've been aching to kill something since Seth and I got into this maze. "Three…two….!"

Neither of us waited till one. I shot my arrow at the same time Ricky started to run, his speed causing the whole bridge to wobble and the monsters standing on them to momentarily lose their footing before going airborne. Harpy number one screeched in pain as it tried to tug the arrow out of its collarbone before keeling over the edge while the one behind me moved to scratch my back with its talons before I ducked and aimed at its chest. The harpy flew out of my line of sight, however, and went after Ricky as predicted, who had gotten off the bridge and sidestepped to get away from the harpy's grasp. I didn't have time to think about him when I had this harpy blocking my path - or what's left of it.

Most of the planks have fallen apart during the scuffle and now, I was entirely dependent on the set of ropes. I was forced to step back a couple steps and I yelped when my foot broke through a feeble plank. My remaining arrows jostled around my quiver, a few fell out during my stumble, and my hand struggled to wrap around my bow and the rope at once. The harpy continued to move in closer and closer, but despite this predicament, I remained calm and willed my bow and quiver to vanish out of sight. In this scenario, any weapons that required both hands were no good- I needed at least one hand over the rope to prevent myself from falling. Ricky was still occupied with his opponent, so I couldn't use him for anything else either.

There were only a few options left, and none of them looked pretty. The best option would be to summon a gun and use it to shoot both harpies down that way and save Ricky in the process. I've always been proud of my accuracy and I only needed one free hand instead of two per gun. The monsters would be taken care of, but then there was the problem of me getting across – I didn't know if the ropes would support me all the way after all that interference. Plus, what would Ricky end up doing after I helped him? He'd likely leave me behind and try to reach the Hancock Building first, that's what.

_Or worse_ , my cynical mind suddenly thought,  _he'd find a way to tamper the ropes and let us fall._

Ricky wouldn't have to give up a part of his rewards or owe any favors if he killed us off. Seth and I never thought about making him swear on the Styx to keep his promise, and that was an oversight I swore I'd never make again. Ricky was only a little more than a stranger, and he may just be a kid, but being a kid did not mean they were innocent. Children can be cruel in the worst of ways. If only I could get Seth to see that…that was a discussion meant for another time.

Or suppose Ricky wasn't that cruel? Either way, there was nothing he could do about helping me get across without endangering himself, and he's made it clear that he valued his life very much. Again, it was more likely that Ricky would inevitably leave and reap all the rewards that were rightfully  _mine_ while I'd be forced to go back, waste even more time in this goddamn maze, and struggle to make the deadline much less get rewarded. Just the thought of getting used like that left a sour taste in my mouth as I took another step back from the approaching harpy.

There was another option, one that was less safe and less hopeful of ending up the way I wanted it to, but I thought it was worth a try. No matter what, I wasn't going back into the caverns in defeat. I wasn't going to let Ricky (intended or not) to get ahead of me and take  _my_  rewards. I wasn't going to give up going past this bridge nor was I going to rely on the ropes alone to get across.

_Hunter,_ I heard Seth cry out in alarm, for he has seen the new plan I imagined and was less than pleased by the possible outcomes,  _don't you dare-!_

I charged headfirst at the flying harpy, taking a pummeling dive off the bridge.

The harpy squawked and tried to claw at me, but I wouldn't let it. Icy cold wind whipped my face and body all over as we fell, forcing me to squint my eyes as I moved my body around to avoid her talons, hooked my elbow around her thin waist, and grasped the back of her neck firmly. As I predicted, the harpy realized how close she was to our pending doom and started to flap her wings furiously. When she attempted to collide against a surface to get me off her, I tightened the hold I had on her neck.

" _Fly higher!"_  I demanded. Her piercing shrieks pained my eardrums, but that didn't stop me from digging my fingers into her neck further.  _"Try that again and I'll wretch your head off!"_

The harpy did what I said unwillingly, it kept flying higher and higher, and once we were past the edge, I used all the strength I had to push the harpy under me and used it as an airborne launching pad, allowing me enough momentum to cross the remaining distance. I dropped into a tumble, guns appearing in my hands, as I swerved around and shot the angered harpy in the head and chest. I turned around quickly, noticing the last harpy had trapped Ricky beneath her, but that all changed when I shot her in the back of the head. The gold dust landed on Ricky harmlessly, and the mortal scuffled back up quickly in a panic. He and I met eyes, and then he noticed the guns.

"D-did you always had those on you?" he wondered in a daze.

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome by the way." I discreetly allowed my guns to vanish before I walked over and pulled the mortal up by the arm. A quick glance told me Ricky didn't suffer any major injuries- just some scratches and bruising here and there. "Really, kid? How did you still manage to stick around in here? I thought you'd have eluded that harpy and run around in Chicago by now."

Ricky looked miffed. "You try escaping that thing without any skills and weapons and then we'll talk." He winced when he tried to adjust his shoulder. "Ow…"

I held back my scoff as we finally walked out of the Labyrinth and into the snowy streets of Chicago. It was already night, and the flashing lights coming from various bars and restaurants was a welcomed sight. It was great to be among the common populace again. I looked back and noticed that the entrance we came out of flickered between looking like a massive hole bitten from a six-story apartment complex or the retail entrance of some antique store. None of the mortals walking past us noticed anything out of the ordinary, unless you counted the way they kept staring at my and Ricky's disheveled appearances.

I kept looking around, taking in the various billboards until I finally found a date and time: two am on December 11th. We have been in the maze for three days, and had ten days remaining before the Winter's Solstice, which happened to be the deadline and my sixteenth birthday.

How typical.

"So," Ricky began, "now we need to find the John Hancock building. Any ideas where that is?"

"Nope." I stepped to the edge of the street and started to wave. Sure enough, a yellow taxi came to a stop. I wouldn't be a New Yorker if I couldn't hail down a taxi. "But we wouldn't have to."

As the two of us got settled in the back, the taxi driver looked at us dubiously, probably wondering if we had money to pay the fare. "Where to?"

"John Hancock Building," I answered, before casually dropping a fifty-dollar bill into his hand. Both Ricky and the taxi driver looked startled. "If you can get us there within the next hour, then I'll pay you another fifty  _and_  you get to keep the change."

"Yes sir," the driver said hurriedly before getting off the curb.

"Dude," Ricky muttered in disbelief, "just  _who are you_?"

I leaned back and grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With the Labyrinth behind us and our ride secured, I closed my eyes and relinquished my control.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When Hunter corrects Ricky by saying he is 'better' and not stronger refers to what Artemis said to the Olympians about his abilities in Gleam. As I've written in his stats, Seth Hunter's capabilities are not strength-based, but relies more on the technical. He is 'strong' not because of how powerful his godly abilities are (which aren't bad by any means), but the way he uses them in a strategic and cunning manner that is meant to take out 'stronger' enemies by surprise or trickery. In Hunter's point of view, these methods make him 'better' than the other recruits, who he sees as inexperienced rookies even if the abilities they possess is stronger or more flexible than his.
> 
> **Don't you find it annoying whenever a character who is clearly out of their depth tries to stick around and help even when the other (usually the MC) doesn't need it? Seriously, they usually end up more of a hindrance/possible hostage than help. I've lost count of how many times I see this happening in stories and other medias, and I suppose this frustration of mine is what got me to create Ricky. As some of you have guessed, Ricky will be playing some critical roles and he is, in a way, representing the mortals in the Titan Army Riordan failed to go into detail. Realistically, if you got clear-sighted mortals like Rachel Dare and Sally Jackson supporting the gods, then there's got to be some that don't support the gods too? I look forward to reading how you guys think of Ricky and his perspective on things in future chapters.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave your opinions, thoughts, and suggestions in your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> *Something I noticed about Percy is that he ALWAYS fights with Riptide. We all know Percy is a great swordsman, and as a Big Three kid, his reflexes, endurance, agility, and strength are above average for a demigod, but Riordan never went into detail about his unarmed combat skills, if he had any. In the Camp Half Blood wiki, if you search up Camp Half Blood (heh), there is a picture of Percy's chosen classes/schedule. He did not take any combat classes. In fact, there were no combat classes mentioned in detail in the first series despite the Ares Campers being good at it. Of course, given Percy's animosity towards Ares, it's unlikely he would choose to take a class filled with his kids. So, taking this info into account, I had to imagine how Percy would fare in a realistic fight without Riptide or his affinity over water, which, as you've read, isn't too great against someone like Seth, who is trained in combat and obviously familiar with Percy's fighting style.
> 
> I've read fanfics that make Percy too OP or naturally good at everything when the canon states otherwise. Just because he's a son of Poseidon does not mean he is invincible. Combat is just one of those areas I believe Percy is lacking in, and I will be addressing that weakness in this story. Also keep in mind that Seth Hunter is not a demigod. His 'race' (which will be addressed eventually) make him more god than mortal. I also had Percy realized this fact too late because if Percy recalled what Seth truly was, then I dare say the fight would have started out differently.
> 
> A/N: Please leave your thoughts, opinions, and/or feedback in your review! I'll understand if many of you are confused after reading this chapter, but hopefully, the next chapters will clear that up. Thank you for your patience and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


End file.
